Discovering Sin
by blackdragonrider777
Summary: Divorced and in a new town Jonah is trying for a fresh start but some chance meetings are going to throw his whole life into a bigger mess than he ever thought possible, an all grown up sin kids fic, flashbacks and incest will be plentiful here, Very NSFW.
1. First encounter

**Hi guys! If you have read my other story named "Sin Kids Stories" then first, thank you very much! But the second is, well, I have been wrecking my brain trying to think of something new to put in there but I just couldn't. **

**Then while working on my other fic "A Greedy Heart" I discovered that I quite like working on an ongoing narrative and suddenly, I just thought…"What if I framed the one shots as one big story, even if just a little" and BAM! Inspiration strikes. **

**Now I will not act all cocky and say this will be better or if it will even be good but this is one way to go back to writing on the thing that captured my imagination so much and inspired me to such a point that I actually started to post my work online, the sin kids, so you could think this fic the continuation of the sin kids stories.**

**Now without further ado, let's begin this new story. **

I showered as quick as possible, looked at myself in the mirror...Ok, nothing seems out of place, same brown eyes, my pale skin is smooth (that cream is working wonders) and straight, brown, short hair, I slap my face a bit to psyche myself up.

"Come on, man! First day! New job!" I take notice of the wedding band on my finger.

"And you are finally divorced! No fucking alimony even! You are surely gonna keep on winning!" I get dressed and get into my old...very old fucking car...I just pray this beaten up toaster can take me to work.

Taking to the road I just observe this new city I'm in, trying to take everything in, this place seems nice and cozy...really though this place was just the farthest away I could get from that bitch with the budget I had.

Reaching my destination I take note of the time, a 20-minute drive, pretty good if you ask me but what takes my attention is the building I'm gonna be working in from now on.

Now, there was nothing wrong with the building per se, it was a bit taller than the rest of the buildings there but that was not the point, the point is that I can't believe this business is still standing.

I can still remember the scandal that happened a decade and some change ago...I remember eating my cereal and my parents taking the remote off of my hands and changing to the news channel on a flash, I saw hundreds of paparazzi hounding this blonde woman trying her damndest to look unfazed and stoic.

Lori Loud, very hard to forget such a catchy name, the old head of this business was dragged down by a mayor fraud scandal that was probably true because she was reported missing a week after.

"Hey! You gonna gawk and look creepy all day? Because they pay me to beat up that specific kind of people!" I was forced out of my stupor by a woman, her lightly tanned skin harmonised with her darker brown, shoulder-length hair but what stopped my second session of gawking was her private security uniform.

"Sorry! Sorry! This is my first day at work and I was just amazed" I say giving a nervous laugh, but the girl doesn't seem impressed.

"Yeah, yeah, cute way of saying 'this place should have burned to the ground years ago' though...What are you looking at? Wanna be late on your first day?" The woman impatiently tapped her wrist as if she had a watch and without thinking twice I go towards the building as fast as my legs can take me.

The boss's office was pretty sober, potted plants on each side of the desk, a desktop computer, an enormous window directly behind the desk, my guess it is to add to the intimidation of the enormous chair the comparatively diminutive...Girl? Woman?...Lady was sitting on, the only thing in this room that gave personality to it besides 'Yeah, I'm in charge here' were a bunch of framed scout sashes all of them filled with badges...actually scratch that last part, I'm not sure if those are there because of fond memories or if they are a weird show of competence.

"You done staring?" The boss said without even looking up from my resume, I've been doing a lot of staring lately.

"Yes ma'am, sorry about that" I said nervous...I've been in this building proximity for about 20 minutes and all I've been doing has been making an ass out of myself.

"Well, everything seems in order, guess this is a 'welcome aboard' then" The woman gave me a haughty look but still extended her arm to me, well my boss is a woman that looks younger than me, caked her face with so much makeup that her hands and face skin tone mismatched and she had been giving me this bitchy bive since I got here...but now I can make a living again without having to carry some dead weight around.

"Thanks a lot miss…" I said enthusiastically shaking her hand as I stole a glance at her name plate...you have to be kidding me.

"Before you even comment something, my father was a humongous dork and my mother was way into princesses" 'Leia Dietrich' it read, it proved to be too much for me as a small 'pfffftt' sound escaped my lips, the short blonde didn't found it funny though.

"Like you are one to talk Mr. Jonah Jodry, with a name like that and skinny as hell, would some bench presses kill you?" Leia said with a blush that was visible even through the thick layer of makeup.

Ok, forget all the other impressions I've had of this woman and this small company, my boss just showed that she knew what _Jojo's Bizarre Adventure _is_, _I'll happily die for this place now.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm just a big fan, your parents had excellent tastes" I said trying to hide my small content grin and my new boss gave a defeated sigh.

"Not the greatest save but it's something I guess" Leia seemed a bit more relaxed now...guess she noticed that switch she just flipped on me but confusingly enough the woman gave me a smug smile as she brushed off some of her long, blonde, loose hair behind her ear.

"Marsha" Leia said on a haughty voice.

"Yes ma'am" A soft voice came from behind me.

"Fuck my life!" I jumped off my chair and hit the floor, looking behind me I see another short woman, her skin was dark, black hair, a pair of thick glasses and if this hadn't started because I heard her talk, I could have sworn she was a statue.

"Take him to his post will you?" Leia said sweetly with a giggle in her voice, I hope that means I just payed for laughing at her name.

"Of course boss" The woman...Marsha dead panned.

"Come with me" Marsha barely turned to me to say that but as soon as she said it she was out the door, leaving me to scramble to my feet in order to follow her.

On our way the constant silence became unbearable for me.

"Soo...hey" I awkwardly stammered.

"She was way too soft with you" Marsha cut me off with her deadpan voice.

"Wha?" Was all I could answer.

"Things happen to the people that even look at her name plate funny...bad things" Marsha continued.

"...I'llllll... have that in mind?" I answered a bit afraid.

"I'm not threatening you, I just want you to know that she is almost never on this good a mood so stay safe...I want to cling on to our employees after all" I have to drown all of my desire to scream 'Are you sure you are not threatening me?' in a panic.

"We're here" Marsha opened a door showing me a small office with very little in the way of decoration...on one half of it, on the other half were a bunch of small toys, figurines and framed pictures of different characters from anime, videogames and even american cartoons on top of a desk.

Working on said desk was a woman in a business suit with a long, somewhat tight skirt, her blonde hair was fashioned into a loose bun on the back of her head, she was glued to her machine, she was hunching to have her face as close to the screen as practically possible and...was that _Doom Eternal_'s soundtrack?

"Loan!" Marsha finally raised her voice and just like me, the blonde jumped off her chair.

"EEEP!" But unlike me she bunkered down with her hands on top her head protecting herself while trembling on a pose that resembled an armadillo.

"Was that Doom again?" Marsha deadpanned again but it felt kind of threatening.

"NO! I JUST PUT THE OST I SWEAR!" Loan screamed at the top of her lungs and put up a window showing the music player.

"See?" She said with a big forced smile, Marsha for her part raised an eyebrow and went to the machine.

"All tabs...all windows...task manager...recently closed...ok, everything checks out" Marsha came back to my side and gestured to me.

"This is Mr. Jonah Jodry" I could see Loan's eyes lit up at the mention of my name, was Jojo required reading here? God I hope so.

"He is going to share this office with you from now on" Marsha finished and unceremoniously left the room.

"So...I'm your new officemate, She already told you but I'm Jonah Jodry, nice to meet you..." I extended my hand and Loan grabbed it on a soft almost limp shake.

"I'm Loan Lafortune...ehhmmm...have you noticed that your name...is...kind of" Loan blushed madly and started to stammer out a question while avoiding my gaze but I knew what she was trying to say anyways, so I let go of her hand, that seemed to catch her attention and...

"Muda, muda, muda, muda" I said after I struck my best Jojo pose, the radiant smile Loan gave me was comparable to the one of a kid in christmas, as weird as it was to compare a woman that looked a decade older than me to a kid.

"Now my turn, have you noticed THE FUCKING AWESOME SOUNDTRACK YOU WERE BLASTIG!?" I said taking my phone from my pocket that had a strap that ended on a small cacodemon.

"OH MY GOD!" I couldn't believe that Loan could actually get more excited after the Jojo pose but here she was proving me wrong.

"Ok, please wait, I'm behind on some things, let's geek out tomorrow once I'm not feeling the sky is falling, ok? Lunch hours here are super generous" Loan said with a wide smile and looking at me with the look of a child that was just told they were going to pick up a new pet...and there I go comparing her to a child again.

"Gladly" I said warmly, I've just known this woman for 10 minutes and she already feels like warm soup for my heart and her wide, excited eyes were doing nothing to deter that.

"Yes! I was afraid that I would have to start using headphones when they told me I had to start sharing but seeing as you like the music toooo~" Loan said putting her mouse on top of the play button for the DOOM OST.

"Crank it up to 11!" I responded with enthusiasm and she did as requested.

Despite what we promised we kept talking until 6… We still got some work done, I hope I didn't distracted her too much, she apparently still had enough work piled up to stay after hours.

Now after separating from the blonde (something I didn't do all day) I finally noticed something, Loan seemed strangely familiar, I'm sure I've seen her somewhere else before, as I'm driving away I park my car for a bit to look at the window of my office to try and remember just where have I've seen that blonde before.

"Seriously, what do you find so interesting about this place?" I yelped at the exshasperated question that came from behind me, causing me to hit my head on the roof of my car.

"What the hell!?" I screamed, holding my aching head, looking at the person that said the question and I saw the security woman that "welcomed me" this morning.

"What? It's a good question but a better question would be, are you really driving this thing? Its gonna fall apart one day with you in it" The woman said slapping the roof of my car.

"Yes, it's what I can afford, miss…" I answered exasperated.

"Gwen, My name is Gwen" She said opening the co-pilot door and hopping into my car.

"HEY! HEYHEYHEYHEY! What are you doing?" I called out the woman as angrily as I could but she just reclined the seat.

"Ok, just listen to me, my hubby owns a workshop in this city and good news for you, he is a total bleeding heart when it comes to people with beaten up cars, so we have a situation here, you need someone to repair this old thing and I want to see my big dumb husband as soon as possible" I nodded along with what she was saying and she extended her hand to shake on it.

"So I get a ride there and I'll butter him up a bit more if needed, deal?" I don't take her hand and look at her.

"From what you are telling me this might cost hundreds to your husband" I said defensively.

"Pfftt, don't worry about that, I earn way more than he does, I already told you tooootal bleeding heart" She said bursting out laughing.

"Just tell me where to go" I said defeated as I started to follow the woman's instructions but after a 10-minute ride I had to ask.

"There is something that's bothering me" I said on a neutral tone.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking your kidneys nor any other organ to the black market, I swear" Gwen said as if she had been rehearsing it, that just scared me.

"...Are you?" I asked now afraid for my life.

"Scout's honor" She said making the scout sign, oh she was also a scout.

"...What I wanted to ask is...why the hurry to see your husband?" I asked with actual curiosity, that seemed to confuse Gwen.

"Because I haven't seen him since morning? Why should I have a reason to want to see my husband?" She responded as if she was responding to 'hey how does purple tastes like?'.

"Well it's just…" I stammered.

"Don't you want to see your wife at the end of the day?" Gwen asked pointing at my ring.

"Well...no...not for the rest of my life really, that's why I divorced her" Gwen's eyes went wide.

"Sorry for asking but you having that wedding band is a total mixed signal" Gwen huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted something to remind me to never make the same mistake again" I said and since we were on a red light I took my time to stare at the ring.

"Woah, bitter much? How long have you been divorced anyways?" Gwen said not even looking at me anymore.

"Just like a month or two, sorry about the conversation but...you know...you being in such a hurry just to see your husband was a bit of a shock to me" I say awkwardly.

"You'll come around on a few months, two years tops" She said finally looking back at me.

"So that's why you are using this piece of garbage on wheels? Alimony?" Gwen said with a lot more care than she's had with me till now.

"Nah, I settled with...pretty much everything I owned, I lost my house, my car, everything inside each of those but no alimony" I said probably losing my cool without my knowledge because a reassuring hand was put on my shoulder.

"Steady there, I get the picture, I won't shove my nose where it doesn't belong...but if you spin that tale with my chewbacca you are getting a new car for free" Gwen gave me a little too hard pat on the shoulder as she burst with laughter once again.

"Bull Powered Workshop" I say looking at the angry bull that was painted on the front of the building and then I felt another pat on my shoulder.

"Come on man, practice the story at least, believe me, he is gonna give you the full treatment at half the price if you muster a tear or two" Gwen said grabbing my arm and dragging me into the building.

Already inside we found no one, I was just wandering around the small building noticing all the graffiti that adorned the walls until a happy shriek snapped me back to reality.

"Rocky Balboa!" a girl that was a head shorter than Gwen ran at her and tackled her into the ground with a hug.

"How are you little stray cat?" Gwen said patting the shorter woman in the head with one hand and hugging her back with the other.

"Yeah! Don't worry about me! I don't need help with this windshield anyways!" A black man with corn braids desperately (and sarcastically) screamed while carrying an enormous piece of glass from one end trying to keep balance.

"Shit! Hang on!" I ran to grab the other end.

"Thanks man! What help, now that I can't rely on my actual coworkers!" The man screamed at the two women laughing on the floor.

"Aww Gordon, don't get mad, Gwen doesn't come to visit often" the short woman stood up, she had short dirty blonde hair, she was wearing overalls and she was covered from head to toe with motor oil, grime… and I don't really know what else.

"Yes! And smashing a windshield ALWAYS costs money!" Gordon retorted losing his temper and he turned to me now with a thankful smile and a soft expression.

"Thanks again by the way" I'm a bit concerned on how quick his mood changed there.

"I brought the guy, so I should get a little thanks as well" Gwen got close and helped us settle the windshield down.

"And if you hadn't come here, we would have no need for him so bite me" Gordon said with his arms crossed to a smirking Gwen.

"Ehhhh...Gwen, is he your-?" I began but Gwen let out her biggest belly laugh of the whole day.

"Good one! But that's right, that's why I came here! Hey Gord, where is Chewbacca?" Gwen said taking a look around.

"Watching the whole thing" A voice came from under one of the vehicles and soon after a man emerged laying on top a skateboard from the same place.

"Wait, let me help you" Gwen hurried to the man and helped him up, the man was a head taller than Gwen...which made him a head taller than me, he had fingerless gloves, a dark green wife beater and an open vest, his arms showed various tattoos and I finally got the whole Chewbacca thing, his beard was fluffy and almost reached his chest and his hair resembled a lion's mane.

Once the man was on his feet, he and Gwen started to stare deeply into each other's eyes.

"How is the tatt healing?" Gwen said locked in position.

"Much better, I'm never going somewhere else to get a tatt though" The hairy man gave a sheepish laugh.

"It was stupid to get someone besides the bumblebee to make it in the first place" Gwen frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"Yeah I know, but you knew I couldn't have her doing this one" Chewbacca put his hands up defensively.

"You could just have her made it and then lie about it" The man's eyes widened for half a second.

"You know she has a very distinctive style, it would have been noticeable" He said nervously but Gwen just kept an unimpressed look.

"Don't try to sweet talk your way off of not thinking the easiest solution to all of this" Gwen responded and the man seemingly deflated, without much warning Gwen wrapped her arms around him and planted a deep kiss on him.

"Don't scare me like that again, Chewbacca" Gwen said on a soft, concerned voice.

"It just itched more than usual, Rocky, don't make me feel bad about it" The man said ashamed.

"Let me see it" Gwen said getting on her knees.

"Hey! Pair of dumbasses!" Gordon spoke up and both of them turned to see him with confused eyes.

"There are children present! Keep it in your room!" Gordon said while shielding my and the other girl's eyes.

"You talking about them or you?" The tall man said letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, man! I know we don't have to worry about...hmmm...what was your name dude?" Gwen said...I knew there was something was missing, a chorus of hand slapping skin was heard, I really didn't know what happened Gordon was still shielding my eyes but I'm sure everyone precent face palmed.

"I'm Jonah-" I responded, I was about to give my last name but was interrupted.

"Cool name, I'm Lemy" The man said.

"You already know Gordon and last is-" Now it was time for the short girl to interrupt.

"I'm Allie!" Was the excited interjection.

"Can I see now? Or did this whole introduction was made without pants?" I asked Gordon.

"God, I wish!" I heard Gwen scream.

"See? I would rather not let you see all this disgrace, why did you even brought him here?" Gordon said with mock outrage.

"Oh yeah! Hey Lem, go see his ride outside and have a heart to heart" I heard Gwen said.

"Ohhh! Sounds like I'm gonna be doing cheap, hard labor" Lemy said with a chuckle and Gordon finally let go of my eyes.

"Let's go Jonah" I saw Lemy offering his hand, that I gladly shook.

When we went outside I noticed that Lemy had a slight limp on his right leg.

"Hey what's this about?" I asked gesturing to his leg, Lemy laughed a bit.

"I got a new tatt recently but here is the catch, most of my tattoos were made by the same person with two exceptions, my very first and this one" He said patting his right pants pocket.

"It turned out...I shouldn't have, the healing has been harsh man! I had a fever and it's been itching like a bitch! But I'm over it now, the swelling has reduced a ton, no more fever but still itches a bit" He finished with a laugh that was cut short as soon as he saw my car.

"Holy shit the scrap yard was stealthy with this one!" Lemy got near the wreck and checked it closely.

"It's gonna be a shame to scrap it for parts, it looks like it once was a sweet ride" Lemy said with regret plastered in his voice.

"You tell me, this old reliable has been in my family since my great grandpa" I said with a bit of pride but the statement seemingly surprised the mechanic.

"You came here...IN THIS?!" Lemy said disbelieve written all over his face.

"Yep, I know it's gonna stop working eventually but I don't know, I have this weird feeling that whenever it does it's gonna turn into dust or explode rather than just giving up mid ride" I said caressing the machine where I learned how to drive and took me to grade school all those years back.

"So she is a little feisty one then?" Lemy said now admiring my car instead of pitying it.

"Man, 4 generations, feisty is too little for her" I exclaimed this to the sky rather than just tell it to the mechanic.

"Ohhhohohoho, Then leave her to me, I'll give her the TLC she deserves, something that has lasted this long can't be unloved" Lemy said lovingly caressing my car.

"There we go! That is the 'me gonna rove this car rong time' face" Gwen appeared from the building with a laugh.

"How big is the discount we are talking about" Gwen continued and put her hand on his shoulder.

"About 80%, maybe, if I'm generous" Lemy said playfully.

"Pfft, Jonah, did you actually cried when you told him about the divorce or something?" Gwen said mockingly.

"Wait!? Divorce!? What divorce!?" Lemy was shaken by this revelation.

"Yeah, I divorced like two months ago, in order to settle things I gave everything I owned to my ex" I began sheepishly.

"But thankfully I didn't own this car when that happened, it was supposed to pass down to me when my pops kicked the bucket but when I lost everything there was my dad with a weary smile and a pair of keys on his hand" I sniffled back tears.

"I was actually looking forward to inheriting this piece of work, I even had a secret bank account to save for repairs and new parts, but of course that bank account had to come up at the fucking court hearing" I was mad, remembering made me mad, every single time I was thinking of nothing I remembered but at those times I can just force myself to think nothing again, now though I had the perfect excuse to remember but then I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping the little spiral I was going down of.

"You had him at pops, dude, there is no need to bring the mood down even more" Was Gwen's concerned comment and I noticed Lemy was frozen solid with the exception of his clenched fist that was trembling.

"Hey Jonah, what's your favorite animal? Or heck what's your pop's?" Gordon appeared behind us and asked that question.

"...Would it sound stupid or childish that all our family has this weird liking for wolves?" I said a little embarrassed.

"All 4 generations?" Gordon said with a relaxed smile.

"Yep, no doubt about it" I said reciprocating Gordon's smile.

"Then come back here in a month...no, three weeks but you can come to check on her whenever, this door is always open for you Jonah but I'll have to charge you a bit more for all the repairs after this one hope you don't mind much" Lemy said finally turning around and giving me a thumbs up as the cherry on top.

"Allie give him a ride home, will ya?" Lemy said to the blonde girl and she gave a military salute.

"Aye aye!" Was Allie's immediate response.

"No! Wait, what do you mean with charging after this one?" Everyone gave me confused looks.

"It means that we are doing this one for free?" Gordon said as if tasting the waters.

"No, I can't accept that"

"And I can't accept charging for this job" Lemy said matter of fact.

"If this is goodwill, cut it, I don't believe in that, it's better to have clear debts and payments than to go walking in blind" I try to reason.

"Ok, then we'll marry you off to Gordon's sister" Was Lemy's nonchalant response.

"Hey!" Was Gordon's angry response and mine was just a scowl.

"Don't worry she is getting old and marrying her would be the same as owning a lazy cat that likes to play from time to time" Lemy said with a smile.

"HE-well that's actually true" Gordon said deep in thought.

"If you are going to say something to the effect of 'we'll just think about a good price later' then let me tell you that is exactly what I'm trying to avoid" I said controlling my temper.

"Then I hope you take this answer, I'm doing this for the car not you, payment enough would be that this car last for at least one more generation, also I did say that this will up your prices in this shop, hope that is clear enough" Lemy said confident on himself.

"I could just go to another workshop after" I retorted.

"And that would be the smart thing to do...but neither you nor I are on the smart side, are we?" Lemy said with a shrug and I give a sigh.

"Hope you take credit" I managed to grumble out.

"Yeah! Now hop on, let me take you home" Allie said with enthusiasm as she got inside a car that was painted everywhere with wild cats, lions, tigers, panthers the works, I resigned myself to the ride back home until I patted myself to see if I had everything on myself before leaving and I was missing something very important.

My eyes widened and I ran to my car to desperately search every corner for what I was missing.

"Everything ok dude?" Gordon said, everyone's eyes were on me now.

"It looks like I left something in the office, sorry Allie, I will have to take that ride later" I said leaving on a brisk walk.

"Wait! I know where Gwen works, you work in the same place, don't you?" Allie said turning on her car.

"Can't hear you I'm in a hurry!" I said doubling my pace towards my work.

I reached the building, the place was left unlocked for some reason but I wasn't about to look at a gift horse in the mouth.

When I entered my office I noticed something that chilled my blood, my computer was turned on and the USB that I was looking for was inserted in it's port, someone must have checked it, I turned the computer off when I left.

Sitting down on my desk I started to check for changes and I saw two, a "read me" text file and a video file labeled _**"I can't believe you are into this stuff ;)"**_.

First I opened the text file:

_Sorry that I looked into your stuff but I was just curious, you know?_

_Sincerely I would have just taken a peek and then leave it where I found it...BUT I found the 'You know what XD' then I knew I couldn't just shut up about this. _

My heart sunk, I knew what this person was talking about, I opened the video file and to my horror it was what I thought it was, it was a porn video, I porn video I downloaded back when I was 14, I knew it was gonna bite me in the ass some day but for some sick thrill I never got rid of it, it was pornography yes...involving very clear minors with a grown woman despite everyone's faces being blurred out.

There were four people in the video a woman, blonde, wearing a thick blue sweater, sweatpants and a pair of very dirty socks and surrounding her were three...why beat around the bush KIDS, one with an open vest and a bandana, a long haired blonde one with a sweater that was a very pale purple and the shortest one wearing a red hoodie.

"_Hello, I'm $(T%= )" and I'm gonna take all my younger brother's virginitys at the same time!" _The woman was left giddy by that statement as she took all three on a big hug.

I always tried to rationalise this "They are probably midgets, look at how big their dicks are", "Look at their skin tones they are obviously not related" but now after being found out, I could not think of a single way to make this sound good.

I used this video as my "you know what...today let's do something that might be illegal" the urge came once or twice every year if at all but that meant shit now, by this point I was lost in my own world not even noticing that the woman's pitch altered moans were echoing in my office, while I was thinking just how screwed I was I suddenly felt a presence behind me.

"That felt so gooood" I jumped out of my chair and landed on the floor.

Turning to see who it was I found my office mate once again glued to the screen but this was a different Loan than from this morning, her bun was gone leaving her shoulder length hair a puffy mess, her eyes were too focused I'm sure she was suffering from tunnel vision right now, she was panting purposefully, sweating bullets and let's not forget SHE WAS FURIOUSLY MASTURBATING IN FRONT OF ME.

I couldn't see shit of it because she opted to put her hand inside her skirt instead of lifting it up but I could hear everything, sloppy, wet sounds being slightly muffled by her pants and short moans the woman was giving.

I was transfixed on the bump her hand was making on her skirt, how fast it moved and how it was accelerating more and more making more and louder sounds, the pants stopped and now she was just moaning, hunching over once again to have her face as close to the screen as possible using her other hand to keep herself stable on the desk.

Her moans were getting shorter and louder, her hips were twitching from side to side as if they were being shocked from the sides but she did not dare to look away from the screen, she finally gave a big moan, her hips slowed down just giving the occasional twitch, her legs slightly gave in, there was a small puddle at her feet and I saw her licking the screen, specifically the dick that was now on a close up.

As she licked the image her breathing stabilised, after that she managed to get on her feet and with a pleased smile she took the hand of her skirt to lick the stringy mess on her fingers.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I screamed at the maniac who just gave a giggle in response with her hand still on her mouth, mind you.

I saw her and then turned to the screen...the same puffy blonde hair...the same pale skin tone...oh god.

"You are the woman in the video!?" Loan just gave me a knowing smile.

"I'm gonna-" I began on a panic.

"You are going to what exactly?" She said with a playful and meanasing tone.

"You have no proof of anything and I already saved a few copies, screenshots and photos of your little mess, what are you going to do?" Loan said mockingly.

"I know, you can say, she is the one in the video, with what proof? You can't smear a woman's reputation like that, you can say, She invaded my privacy, well I found proof of a pedofile, I guess that exonerates me a bit or you could say, She masturbated using this video in front of me that proves she is a pedofile" Loan straightened herself up even doing her bun again.

"Well you should have wiped out your phone and record...sadly for you, you lost your chance" Loan said with a big smile.

"Tell you what, kill me right now, it might be slightly easier for you in prison if you are a femicide and not a pedofile" She continued but I stood there petrified.

"No?" She said with mock disappointment "Well then go back home and rest up my little Jojo, because well… I have plans for you" she said leaving the office wiggling her hips.

Boy, I'm so fucked.

**And that was chapter one, hope it's somewhat readable, when I said that this fic is the successor to my one shot compilation I meant it, there will be 'one shots' of the sin kids in future chapters in the form of flashbacks and stories and when I can't think of any, I have the main story to fall back to. **

**Also my big issue of just assuming that everyone that read the story just knew the sin kids is now going to be corrected since now the story IS knowing the sin kids so at least I jumped over that hurdle. **

**The only hurdle I'm yet to pass is my grammar, if anybody has comments about it, please point to especifics, I need to know what I'm doing wrong in order to improve and even above that I'm planning on entering english classes in order to do just that...but that might take a while, the whole learning from a classroom thing. **

**But anyways that's all, hope you enjoy it and share your opinion and if you didn't enjoy it, then please also share your opinion. **

**Thanks a lot to anyone that gave me their time and attention, have a good day and goodbye. **


	2. Questions not answers

I walked in a daze back to my apartment, when I finally reached the building I checked my phone and it was already 10:30 pm, needless to say, it was already dark.

A fucking pedophile now has me on a leash by the short and curlies, what does she even need me for?... Ok, ok, dude calm down, have some balls, man! She won't control you! She won't make you commit crimes, nor you'll help her commit them if she tries to use me to get kids, we are both going down on a blaze of glo-

"What a beautiful gift the lord of darkness has given me tonight" A low, manly, guttural voice tickled the back of my neck making me shudder and turn.

"A fresh lamb for the dark lord's slaughterhouse" Looking at the source of the voice...I couldn't have been more surprised.

It was a girl a young one of about 16, she was slender and a bit smaller than the Allie girl I met today, her hair was blonde and wild, interestingly enough her hair looked like it was underwater as it softly floated, she was wearing an open gray hoodie with an undershirt of a lighter gray, plain, black sneakers and ripped jeans but the three things that caught my attention the most were the knife in her hand, her slit eyes similar to a cat's and her gaping mouth showing very prominent fangs and a freakishly long tongue.

She was looking at me like a starving dog looking at a piece of meat...but you know what? This might be a blessing in disguise if this crazy kid actually did kill me I won't have to worry about Loan's plans for me, I won't have to wreck my brain thinking how Lemy would try to screw me over and I have some insurance that will go back to my folks, yeah! This works just fine.

I open my arms in preparation for the stabbing that I'm surely to receive now, this surprised my attacker but as soon as the shock appeared it also disappeared, she now looked pleased about my choice.

"Wise decision lamb, your submissiveness is going to be rewarded handsomely once in the presence of the dark lord" The girl complimented and I just closed my eyes to wait for her, listening to her maniacal laugh as she approached at a high speed.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"...And then she started screaming, opening my eyes, I saw the girl being held in the air, upside down by, a fucking tentacle?

"Sorry about that sir, I've been looking for her all day" I heard a feminine, kind of nasal voice but I couldn't pinpoint where it came from.

"I don't think I've seen you around, are you new in town sir?" The voice came again as the other girl was struggling against the tentacle.

"Yes! *Gulp* I just moved here today" I answered darting my eyes everywhere to see if I could find the owner of that voice.

"Oh! Then welcome to Royal Wood sir!" A girl barely older and taller than the one in the air appeared from the shadows that the tentacle emerged from, she had a dark green sweater that was way bigger than what she needed as it almost reached her knees and her hands were not visible from under the sleeves, she had plain jeans and white sneakers, her shoulder-length, brown hair was fashioned with bangs that ended just above her eyes and a short ponytail that was looking upwards, up until now, everything looked normal but then I noticed her surgical mask...now that was a bit odd.

"Let me down you man-made monstrosity!" The trapped girl screamed her voice sounding as if a legion had spoken at the same time and her eyes turned beet red but from the sleeves of the other girl another tentacle appeared and gagged the blonde...now that was VERY odd.

"Ok, since you are new here I need to tell you, that over there" She pointed at the girl suspended in the air.

"Is no threat whatsoever, don't worry, she is just a big talker!" The brunette said nonchalantly as if it was obvious but the other girl didn't appreciate the comment as she doubled her muffled screams and trashing.

"Yeah! here, check it out" The brunette said with assurance as the tentacles let the blonde down to our level.

"Just a little love tap" The brunette then gave a hard slap across the blonde's face, the 'smack' sound echoing into the alleys as the blonde stopped all activity even letting her knife fall to the floor, her eyes had turned into that of a normal human being with the hit and now were widening and slowly overflowing with tears.

"And she calms down" The Girl with the mask said as if she was saying "Tada!" after that statement the tentacles gently turned the blonde upside up and let her down on the floor with the same care, the girl was clutching her cheek with a lost and flabbergasted expression with her tears flowing freely, she was trying to use me as sacrifice for some "dark lord" 3 minutes ago but I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for her.

"Now, I mean it, she is no threat, if she comes at you with a weapon even a 3-year-old could overpower her, she is already on every gun ban list but she can't shoot the broad side of a barn with a shotgun anyways and if she starts levitating nearby objects don't get scared, the old smackaroo works every time" The brunette puffed up her chest with pride and the blonde could do what now!?

"I'm gonna tell Lemlem you stupid fucking bitch! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The diabolic girl stood up wailing at the top of her lungs, her voice sounding like that of a normal teenage girl now as she ran away at top speed.

"What!? You are too old for snitching, hey wait! Come back here!" The brunette went to follow, a tentacle shoot off from her back and picked up the knife.

"I hope you enjoy living in Royal Woods mister! It's a great place!" The masked girl screamed as she disappeared from view.

I stood there not knowing what to do or how to respond...and what the fuck was a Lemlem?

***The next day***

I could barely sleep last night and since I have no car now I had to leave earlier to get to work on time on foot.

But I suck at math since I arrived like half an hour before I should have, well that will give me some time to think, maybe figure out a way to get the drop on Lo-.

"Hey there! Nice to know there are others excited for a morning jog before work!" I felt a tap on the shoulder, turning around I find a woman jogging in place.

She was a black woman with wide nose, big lips, and an afro, her attire a crop top and lycra pants gave nothing for the mind to wander, she was slender from head to toe, it was way too generous to say she had an A cup, her hips didn't fare much better but, man, she was as toned as she was flat.

"Hey I don't mind, I worked hard for these results" She said with a giggle and god damn it, I was staring again.

"Sorry, miss…?" I have to ask sheepishly.

"Kimberly, you are Jonah the new guy, aren't you?" That was more a statement than a question by the way she said it.

"Yes ma'am" I nod with the best smile I can muster right now...which is in other words not great.

"Well then, I'm the manager of everyone here! I make sure all the lines of communication between our employees, clients, and investors are well oiled and functional as well as keeping everyone in check so it's safe to say, you and I will be seeing a lot of each other from now on!" She tapped me on the shoulder while giving me a bright smile.

"I'll be looking forward to that" I felt my whole body relax as I said that.

"Ok, just remember jogging buddy, you should bring a change of clothes when you run to work, it is healthy and great fun, but no one likes a sweaty coworker, believe me I found out the hard way" She said tapping a sports bag she was carrying on her shoulder and with that she ran like a bat out of hell into the building.

"*Huff* *Pant* That crazy...afro...runner's...high...is not…*Gasp* for me" Right behind me was a very tired Gwen with a plain, loose and very sweaty t-shirt, though her short sleeves allowed me to notice something about my new friend.

"Wow! Your upper arms are ripped!" I scream in surprise.

"Heh! Gotta admit you screaming what is bothering you is a million times better than having you stare at it like an idiot" I blushed and looked away...that wasn't exactly a flattering way to imagine myself.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, sheesh, people will think I'm TRYING to get under your skin" She said with a playful smile while taking out a water bottle.

"So what? Did you thought all those 'Rocky Balboa' that I got yesterday were because of a speech impediment or something?" She let out a chuckle before starting to gulp down the water.

"Hey, you are from security are you?" I still ask with some embarrassment.

"Mmmhmm" She managed to squeeze between gulps.

"Are cultists a common problem around here?" Gwen's eyes went as wide as plates and started to choke.

"Are you ok? Are they this big a problem?" I tapped her back to try and soothe her.

"A cult? When the fuck did one of those...Wait, was it this crazy looking kid that doesn't comb her hair and has a freaky long tongue?" She said trying to recover her breath.

"Yeah! That was exactly her!" I was surprised by how accurate she was with this.

"Then there is nothing to worry about, first, a cult implies a congregation of people and she is by herself and second, there is actual security footage of her almost getting mauled by a chihuahua, so don't fuss about it, she is kind of a local joke here" Gwen gave a sigh of relief and turned her back on me.

"But what about her parents? Or guardians? They just allow her to try and sacrifice random people on the street? And what about the brunette with tentacles? It looked like she was keeping her in check but what IS she even?" I tried to think about what would even be the reason of that blonde girl to go rampant in the first place.

"Oh no! Please don't tell me you started to buy into those stories too, you've only been here for a day" Gwen turned around with an unimpressed look on her face.

"What stories? I know I might be underplaying this a bit but the blonde was trying to stab me and the tentacle gir-!" Gwen pointed at me.

"That! Exactly that! That tentacle girl is an urban legend, there have been many "sightings" of her over the years but no one has any proof it!" Gwen turned completely to exaggerate her arm motion and blushed at what I'm sure it was a confused and scared expression from me.

"Yeah, yeah...sorry about that, this is just a bit personal, her biggest 'sighting' was just Lem going on a joyride and demolishing some light posts so every time I hear about that tentacle girl I just remember being worried sick for months about my boyfriend in juvie" The boisterous woman said surprisingly enough with a soft voice.

"Lem?" I'm getting really sick of being confused.

"Yeah, man! Lemy! My husband? Chewbacca? You met him yesterday, tall, tattooed, bearded" She said as she playfully pantomimed every adjective she listed off.

"Yeah, I get the picture" Lem?...Lemlem? Nah, it couldn't be.

***Sometime later* **

I ended up not going to my office, I holed myself up in the bathroom to wait for work hours...I really don't know what to do, with a sigh I get out of my secure, snug and warm bathroom stall to go into the beast's cave, but a nervous, muffled mumble from just outside the office's door gave me pause.

"Come on, are you really going to pussy out now? After the fucking show, you did yesterday? Come on, how can he say no? And then everyone can be happy and be a family again...just, just a little shlick, flicking the bean always gives me some bravery, he is late anyways" I could hear Loan's sigh of relief and then I'm sure I heard her tense right back up, kinda like needles hitting the floor.

"Is he gonna try something reckless? Is he an actual criminal and I pissed him off? I mean he is the kind of guy to have a very old illegal porn video that we tried to wipe off the internet, I know how the internet works so maybe it's not a big deal…" Loan started talking a mile a minute and even without seeing I knew she was digging a trench by pacing back and forth until I heard a slap.

"Calm down, damn it, calm down, masturbate, masturbate and deal with it later" Was her frustrated invitation to herself, but I could not waste this chance, she is nervous and second-guessing herself, I have a very real chance of making her back away, in order to intimidate her I opened the door as violently as I could.

"EEEEEP!" Yes! I caught her...completely bottomless, her long skirt and panties were discarded on a heap pooling at her ankles, she wasn't wearing any sort of tights or pantyhose and coupled with the fact that she decided the part that should be shielded from view was her face, not her nethers, I had a full view of her...HOLY SHIT! That was not a bush, that was a god damned jungle and her legs were just as if not hairier.

"Not this again" The stoic voice of Marsha appeared behind me.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I reacted accordingly by throwing myself to the floor while screaming, Marsha screamed a stoic "YOU!" and Loan dropped her hands to face the boss's personal secretary.

"Get presentable" Marsha then turned to me "and you come with me" and with that, in the blink of an eye, I went from being on the floor of my office to being locked inside the janitor's closet with Marsha, the dark woman took a deep calming breath.

"Ok, long story short, she masturbates when nervous and she is nervous constantly and despite being the one that has to reign her in, I can't do much more than reprimand her, she is very close to the boss so sincerely going against her would only mean that your head will roll" Marsha finished with a sigh.

"She probably was worried about her first impression and decided to flick the bean to relax, if you feel uncomfortable with this please just ask to relocate to another office" Marsha pleaded to me.

"So she is close to the boss?" That was the part that caught my attention the most.

"Very, she is her most trusted worker, believe me despite her...everything, she has proven herself a capable worker time and time again" Marsha said with a hint of appreciation.

"Then, I'm going back" Marsha's brow raised in surprise.

"Really? That's weird, anyone would imagine you wouldn't want to get near her for a bit after that...heck she isn't all that attractive if you are hoping to catch her in the act again"

"Yeah, I hear you but I just don't want to be on the bad graces of the boss's friends" I said getting out of the janitor's closet.

"She isn't vindictive or aggressive, she is like a living doormat actually, but try to bully her and the boss goes straight to your throat...I hope that is clear enough" Marsha had gone back to her usual self by now.

So now the fucking boss might be involved in this, just fucking peachy.

***In the office* **

Loan, to my surprise, was displaying shame, she hadn't looked at me since I came back, she was curled on her seat even putting her feet on it, she didn't even have her music going, all I could hear were some clicks and clacks from her computer.

Ok, I might be in a good place, she is scared of me now, and if I play my cards right and in the down low, I could maybe get her off my back and then I just have to look for the state I could move to on the cheapest, just one more push, I just take a deep breath to start with a threat.

"I am not backing down" Loan didn't even let me begin.

"Th-There...there is something that I must to do" she stood up as straight as she could while trying to make herself small out of fear at the same time, I stood up as well, this made her knees tremble.

"Do...do...DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I still have dirt on you and I told them what to do with it if something happens to me" after the little scream to give herself some bravery her voice became softer and softer, also MOTHER FUCKER NOW THERE IS A "THEM" INVOLVED.

"So what? I won't help you with any crime, you pedophile" I tried to play chicken with her but apparently that was the wrong decision, her brow furrowed and she finally got the strength to stand up straight and look at me in the eye.

"I'm the pedophile? You had a porn video of me fucking minors on your flash drive, if anything you owe me for all the lonely nights you surely had, you are also a criminal, you dumbass!" She was shaking again but this time out of anger.

"I wasn't the one fucking them!" I snapped back.

"You were just jerking it to the show! Oh, how pure and innocent you are!" She was now on my face, I really shouldn't have challenged to a game of chicken.

"I'm not helping you"

"You… we have no choice" She lowered her head and bit her lip and took a piece of paper from her breast pocket.

"Come here when work is over" She forced the paper on my hand and went back to work on a fetal position.

***At graveyard tattoos and piercings* **

A tattoo and piercing parlor? Why a place like this? Entering the place, I was welcomed by the single person on the building, a short (but a bit wide) albino woman when she saw me her face contorted into a grin, flashing some very dangerous looking canines.

"Welcome, what are you looking for?" She said standing up...though I barely noticed, she was at chest level with me, her shoulder-length, white hair was a bit puffy making a fluffy frame for her freckled face, she had a stud piercing in the place between her lower lip and above her chin, the stud was bright yellow that combined with her yellow eyes, said eyes were framed by coal-black eye shadow, she was wearing a shoulderless, black and yellow striped sweater that showed off her freckled shoulders, plain black jeans, and yellow sneakers, it got me wondering.

"Excuse me, are you know as "bumblebee" by any chance?" Please, Lemy, don't be attached to people that Loan is close to, the albino gave me an unimpressed look.

"By very uncreative people, yes, I'm actually named Lupa Lykaios, new here, aren't you?" She outstretched her hand, I didn't take it opting instead to just glare at her.

"I'm Jonah Jodry, a woman named Loan Lafortune called me here" I made my displeasure apparent as I whispered that, her right eyebrow raised questioningly.

"God damn, I was actually expecting something more...interesting at least, I was expecting some pudgy, nerdy, unkept and balding since his 20s guy or if a miracle happened an actual hunk...but shit man, you are plainer than mashed potatoes" A mocking grin spread on her face and one of her hands went to rest to her wide hip.

"Well excuse me, for being plain" I said angrily, she gave me a small chuckle.

"It's the room in the back, you are in for a treat" She snorted and stifled a laugh...and somehow it didn't feel like it was directed at me.

Entering the room it was a barely illuminated office, it was decorated by tons and tons of arcane stuff, stuffed crows, skulls, books, beads and stuff I hope was never alive in jars, squatting on the desk was a minuscule, scrawny, Latino guy wearing a jacket, he had bucked teeth and a similar freckled face as the albino outside but his skin was a light brown, and all of it topped off with a wavy short mane of hair, right beside him was a nervous-looking Loan.

"Sup! Jonah, wasn't it? My Haina has told me about you, me yámo Roberto Casagrande" The guy said with a cholo accent, his voice was low and kinda guttural...and obviously faked, but Loan was nodding along with a pride-filled smile.

"Sit, perro!" This...is this a joke? The guy looked as threatening as a chihuahua, forget about having the wrong gang tattoos, he was completely clean, his voice was almost childlike for as much as he was trying to hide it, the fucking jacket had a star trek logo on it! And judging by how he pronounced his own damn name, he didn't even know how to speak Spanish, anyways I took a seat.

"Mucho gusto Señ , su allegada me dice que soy requerido para un encargo, sin embargo no me a dicho que es lo que tengo que hacer, espero que usted pueda aclarar mi duda" Fuck him, 5 years learning Spanish in school and the scrawny dumbass is trying to impress me with it, yeah right! If this is the "them" I had to look out for, then I'm all in.

"S-sssi, señor, yio pensába" I had a smug smile on my face, Roberto was tongue-tied, stumbling all over his words and even looked at Loan for support, the woman just shrugged with an apologetic smile, the small Latino furrowed his brow and jumped off the desk.

"To hell with this! We need your help and we can get your ass in jail in no time" Roberto slammed his fist into the desk, his cholo accent completely forgotten, his face red with anger and Loan was giving him two thumbs up on the sidelines but I was not impressed.

"And if you understood Spanish you would know, that I have no fucking clue what I have to do to help" I said with the calmest voice I could muster, I was really holding back the urge to punch this guy in the face...it seemed easy enough task to complete.

"Yeah do tell us _Bobby, _blackmailing is not to be used for something trivial" A mocking voice echoed from the entrance of the room, I thought that it was Lupa but the voice sounded like a man's.

I turned around and it wasn't Lupa but it sure as hell wasn't a man, the newcomer had silky, blonde hair in a ponytail that reached all the way to his hips, he was scrawny or maybe just lean, his eyebrow was trimmed and neat, his eyelashes long and well-groomed, his skin smooth and spotless, but his clothes were a worn apron with woodworking tools on the breast pocket with worn clothes under it.

"Lyle!" Both Roberto and Loan seemed surprised and scared of this androgynous guy.

"Well, apparently we have someone we need to convince by force if necessary, huh?" The guy approached us as if he owned the place and got all over Roberto's face.

"You two ladies should have asked for assistance, look at the guy, all frowny and uncooperative" he spared me a little glance and then he approached the chair across from me in the desk.

"Lyle, yo-w-we don't need any-" Loan tried to stammer out while shaking a little more violently by every step Lyle took.

"ON YOUR KNEES!" Lyle ordered and with another "epp!" Loan complied without question or hesitation, Loan stood straight on her knees beside the chair by the time Lyle sat.

"You're still obedient? Could have fooled me, you have been avoiding me for months now!" Lyle grabbed a hand full of Loan's hair and dragged her near his face, Loan looked worried but Lyle's angry expression softened quickly.

"You've missed me? I've missed you" Lyle rubbed his cheek against Loan's and the woman looked ecstatic about the touch, she had a hideous smile that she tried to hide by biting her lip and tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks, Lyle topped it off with a small kiss on her cheek.

"This is a one time only offer, help yourself, so long you don´t interrupt, do whatever" Lyle let go of Loan's hair and lifted his apron.

The Loan that masturbated in front of me yesterday had nothing on the Loan that appeared after Lyle lifted his apron, the blonde woman's pupils dilatated till her irises pretty much disappeared, her breathing became forced and ragged, her shaking doubled and drool started dripping off her mouth, then without warning she just pounced on the aproned man's crotch.

Her breathing became louder and more ragged as all I could see was a gigantic lump moving under Lyle's apron...until everything became quiet as we heard a sonourous 'ZIIIIIIPPPPP', Lyle just caressed the lump over the apron with a small "good girl".

"So mister…?" Lyle looked at me with confusion as sloppy, wet sounds started to sound along with Loan's soft grunts and loud intakes of air.

"Jonah Jodry, you little twink" I growled out, Lyle just snorted.

"These two thought they could take you on, believe me however threatening you think you are, you aren't, Lyle Arbore by the way" Lyle pointed his thumb at himself, ignoring the pair of hands desperately pawing, grabbing and rubbing all over him.

"Sooo~ what did we do mister? These two were trying something but I'm not aware of what, they were just acting weird and decided to follow" He batted his eyelashes at me with big innocent eyes (what a fucking joke).

"ASK THEM! THAT BOBBING LUMP ON YOUR CROTCH JUST SAID SHE HAD PLANS AFTER FUCKING MASTURBATING IN FRONT OF ME! I DON'T KNOW SHIT!" I snapped and Lyle leaned closer to me with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, I get ya, then...Bobbyyyy~, anything that I need to know?" He turned to the Latino with a smirk, how the hell can this effeminate guy feel like the most threatening thing in this room? THERE WERE BALSAMED BRAINS IN THIS ROOM!.

"I...ummm...hmmm...I-I-I really" Bobby was trying his damndest not to see Lyle eye to eye.

"Oh! dear Bobby, please, what is so important about this guy that we need to blackmail and corner him like this?" Once again he batted his eyelashes.

"She wanted his help...with...you know...the thing we've been discussing this past 3 years" Bobby hung his head low, he seemed deeply ashamed, every single word came out slower and slower until that last part that he tried to rush in an attempt to not be heard nor understood...it didn't work.

After Bobby spat the confession out, Lyle's face soured horribly, the guy that so far had shrugged everything off with a laugh, now was huffing in anger, Loan for her part made a choking noise and quickly tried a crawling scape but Lyle once again grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to see him in the eye.

"Is that it? This is what you were up to?" Lyle shook Loan in his hands, the blonde woman started to sob.

"I need to do this, for everyone, for you too!" Loan screamed between sobs.

"Why with a fucking stranger!? You have me, you have Bobby, you have the fucking moron even!" Lyle screamed inches away from Loan.

"Everyone will hate me if I accept any of you and you know it!" Loan clutched Lyle's arm and screamed with her teary eyes tightly shut.

"TO HELL WITH THAT! FUCK! IF ONE OF US DO IT, THE REST WILL HAVE TO FOLLOW! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I WILL FUCKING DO IT RIGHT NOW!" On a single motion, Lyle turned Loan around and threw her to the floor and since she was kneeling her rear was high in the air, losing no time Lyle janked her bottoms down leaving her exposed.

"NO!" Loan screamed and managed a kick right into Lyle's chest sending him flying backward, seicing the opportunity Loan quickly put on her bottoms back on and fled the room, but she didn't leave the premises, she hid behind the counter using Lupa as a shield.

"Come back here you smelly, hairy sow!" Lyle followed on a brisk, angry walk.

"Woah! Calm down girly boy" Lupa said mockingly.

"Off of my way" Lyle growled out but Lupa extended her left arm and with her right hand she tugged at her left sleeve, this made Lyle take a few steps back.

"You wouldn't!" Lyle said taken aback.

"Wanna dance, pretty boy? I can dance" Lupa said with a big smirk, grinding his teeth Lyle turned to leave without much else.

"By the way, your dick is out" Lupa said to the leaving Lyle.

"FUCK YOU!" Was all his retort.

"You alright?" Lupa caressed the blonde's head after Lyle left.

I stood there frozen looking at everything that happened, I just didn't know what to do or how to react and judging by the Latino sitting in the corner, desperately sucking on an inhaler, I wasn't alone on that.

"I want to say yes!" I heard Loan crying all the way to where I was sitting.

"I want to give him what he wants! I love them, I love all of you! You believe me, don't you?!" Was Loan's shrill screech.

"Of course I believe you, you are the biggest pushover I know, but when we are involved you actually stand up for us, if the idiot thinks that loving him is giving him what he wants is his own damn fault" Lupa said warmly and reassuringly.

"He is not like that" Loan answered, her bawling not stopping.

"See? Even now you are standing up for him" Lupa said with a chuckle.

"OK! What is going on? Who the fuck are all of you? And what did you do to make him leave?" I entered the main shop swinging.

"That last one is easy" Lupa turned to me, once again tugged at her sleeve and a fucking giant tarantula came out of her sweater.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" It was my only response.

"But mind giving us a day or two for those other questions? These two are a bit shaken, the cuties bit way more than they could chew" Lupa said with her smirk slowly turning into a warm and soft smile as she continued to caress Loan's hair.

"If you are done with the inhaler you can come here too, BJ!" Lupa shouted and the sound of hurried steps followed instantly as the Latino came running attached to Lupa like a koala.

"Ok, yeah...A day or two" I said, turning to leave.

Once out, there was no doubt in my mind, I'm going to the police.

***Author's notes* **

**Whew! That went from zero to a hundred very quickly. **

**Anyways I'm gonna try to redeem Lyle a bit or by the very least, show his side of the story…. But considering what he just did, I'm sure most people will never give him a second chance if not drop this fic completely but well, I think that scene was necessary for the plot, also don't worry I don't think something like THAT will happen again. **

**Secondly, does anyone knows if Kimberly, Gwen, Marsha and/or Gordon have last names? I will kind of need them. **

**But at the end of the day, whatever your opinion on this story (that I highly recommend you to voice on a review) I thank you for reading all the way through here, have a nice day. **


	3. Tomorrow its the day, today its good day

It no longer mattered what could happen to me, I couldn't take this anymore, as soon as I got out of the tattoo parlor I ran towards the police station.

I busted into the station screaming like a mad man but I was stopped by a lanky, tall woman.

"Woah! Woah, let's calm down, believe me, if it requires the police then the last thing we need is panic" She said with a warm, peppy voice, she was wearing an orange pants suit, her badge proudly displayed on her very flat chest, her reddish brunette hair was held in a bun by a yellow scrunchy, she was a head taller than me, heck I think she is the tallest person I've met here and the thing that calmed me was her beautiful, perfect smile just telling me to calm down.

"Is it urgent? is someone in immediate danger?" She asked seriously and I could just shake my head.

"Then let's go inside, you seem a bit shaken" She took me by the shoulder reassuringly and lead me deeper inside the station.

We entered a little cubicle, she motioned for me to sit and once seated she gave me a cup of steaming coffee.

"Hope you like coffee" I did, but I had to decline, my stomach wasn't feeling all that well, I moved the cup closer to her and her face just said 'I understand'.

"I...I witnessed a sexual assault, it was violent, the victim was able to defend herself so she wasn't raped" The woman's face hardened just a bit and nodded.

"It was on the graveyard tattoos and piercings" Her eyes widened a bit, it was barely noticeable.

"I...I...I have to come clean, god damn it" My hands were shaking.

"I downloaded CP when I was younger, just a single video, but I never erased it, I've used it on and off for more than a decade" I took out the flash drive from my pocket and left it on the table.

"I moved here less than a week ago, and I got an office job, turned out my officemate, Loan Lafortune, was the actress in this video, she discovered it in my possession and proceeded to blackmail me with evidence of it, please check the last two edits on that drive are hers I swear" She took the flash drive and put it in a ziplock bag.

"I have no idea why she needs me, but she told me today to find her on that tattoo parlor, the owner Lupa Lykaios appeared to be part of this as well, my guess as to why I was called there was to finally tell me what her plan was, there I met an accomplice of hers a guy named Roberto Casagrande he told me" She listened carefully and intently.

"Then a guy that called himself Lyle Arbore entered and the other two just cowered in front of him, Lyle was just as in the dark as me because he also asked for an explanation" I took a big gulp of saliva.

"All the explanation he needed was 'we need him for that thing we've discussed for the past 3 years' That made Lyle explode and tried to rape Loan right then and there" The policewoman had put her hands beneath her chin like some sort of hammock and I noticed her hands clenching at the statement, keeping great care that the anger didn't show on her face...I was afraid this kind of job would make you cold and indifferent, glad to know that wasn't it.

"Loan was able to shake him off and hid behind the owner of the parlor, the owner seemed to know everyone involved and even scared Lyle off before things could get worse...she, the owner of the parlor, told me, she would give me answers in one or two days but I'm afraid, anxious and desperate" A new warm smile appeared on the officer.

"You couldn't take it anymore, could you?" She put her hand on top of mine.

"I just hope that handing over that flash drive and my confession lent some credibility to everything else" I said exhausted.

"It does don't worry but I hope you understand what will happen because of that" She said showing the flash drive with a sympathetic face.

"Yeah, my only two petitions are to be put on a prison near my folks and enough time to tell a...a friend that he can keep my car" I say exhausted.

"So noble...but that might not be necessary" She said with a grin.

"...What?" I asked incredulously.

"You came here, gave an unprompted confession, gave evidence and brought several extra names that we could investigate...with your help that is" I didn't really like where this was going.

"What do you say? I'll be frank, that thing being discussed for years unsettles me, sooooo~ just a little bug for when you go there in two days for answers and presto, also you can take it as your 'get out of jail kind of free' card" she couldn't help chuckling at her own joke.

"I will do it...yeah, I think I can manage" I really couldn't but maybe I could get dirt on Loan too, given that not only I didn't have anything incriminating her, she was also a victim in all of this, and even if I didn't, getting answers sounded very good.

"Thank you, Sorry sir, I never asked for your name" She asked.

"Jonah Jodry" I said finally getting my bearings.

"Liby Campbell, Detective Liby Campbell" She said outstretching her arm.

"It's a pleasure" I was glad to mean that statement as I shook the detective's hand.

***The next day* **

I was still afraid, I still had my doubts but if I wanted this to work I needed to act like I was still on board, going back to work included.

I reached the place on foot again today, and once again I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Way less sweaty today, though I can't say it's better than having a fresh change" Kimberly found me in the entrance today again.

"Heh, I'll work on it, I'll buy a bag later" I answered trying to be as affable as possible.

"Hey aren't you a bit late? Getting slow?" I said a little joke but the woman's face contorted into a silly grin.

"Fat chance! Actually my partner for today was a bit slower than usual" She said a blush spreading through her cheeks.

"Honey! *pant* Please *pant* no more *gasp* Gonna die *pant*" Came a voice behind me...a very familiar voice.

Turning around I found Mr. Cholo himself, the same freckled face on the same small body and the same wavy mane, the guy lost the little breath he still had the second he saw me.

"The hubby actually decided to join me this morning!" Kimberly said with that silly grin and cute blush as she stood beside her hubby (he was at chest level with her) and give him a side hug, she was so happy that she didn't notice the flabbergasted face of her husband.

"Oh! Where are my manners? This is my husband Roberto Casagrande, but he is too cute so I call him Bobby" She said caressing the man's back, then she gave him a hug lifting him up so they were face to face and the Latino's feet were dangling by Kimberly's shins.

"So how was it, Chubby cheeks? Did that clear your mind?" She asked her husband with half-lidded eyes and a sickeningly sweet tone of voice.

"Yes! Completely! Crystal clear!" Bobby said in desperation with a nervous laugh.

"That's what I like to hear! You looked so distraught yesterday, anyways time to work, don't be late Jonah" And with that the afro woman ran into the building.

Roberto looked at me with fearful and defeated eyes.

"She has nothing to do with this" He said his face screaming panic loud and clear.

"I hope she doesn't, she seems like a good person unlike you, but then again, Loan made a great first impression" I said with a scowl on my face.

"She did?" He said actually impressed.

"Well...that must have been it" Roberto was pensive.

"It? It what? God damn it!" I snapped, Roberto took a deep breath.

"This whole thing is not as dangerous as you probably think it is" He said and finally raised his gaze to meet mine.

"There is no gang involvement, no organized crime, no big conspiracy, the only ones really in the know are me, Lupa and Loan" He gave me a heavy sigh.

"We are a big group, a big group that I agree with Loan needs help, she thought you might be that help...or she thought she could convince you with the blackmail" The Latino let a little nervous chuckle escape his lips.

"Though, I feel a bit flattered that a guy janked it to me for so long" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head with a big blush on his face.

"Wait...what?" It started to dawn on me.

"Yeah, am I that different? People say that the only difference between me now and then, is my height" He looked at me with big, curious eyes and that stupid blush hadn't disappeared.

"You were on the fucking video too!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and the small guy jumped to cover my mouth.

"Not so loud!" He whispered with desperation and looking at him yeah...he was the smallest boy in the video, the one with the hoodie.

"Dude, she raped you when you weren't even 15, is she threatening you too? Are you ok? You don't seem like the 'stand up for myself' kind of guy, I can help" I grabbed the Latino's shoulder and shook him.

"I was 11 actually, but the thing here is, we are a very...unconventional group, don't worry about the whole...child sex...thing...damn now that I say it out loud it really sounds horrible" Roberto looked like he saw a ghost.

"You don't say" I got up all in his face.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, we are harmless, don't worry" Roberto said sheepishly.

"Who are 'we'?" I asked.

"I won't say" He stated matter of fact.

"Doesn't yesterday means that Lyle knows now too? You and Loan were pissing your pants when he appeared, this might be bad" I decided not to pursue that right now, maybe Lupa will be more open tomorrow.

"If Lyle tried to tell on us he would also have to admit what he tried to do to Loan, we are in the clear in that front" The Latino continued the conversation easily.

"You seem like a tightly knit group" I tried to nudge him a bit.

"We are, that's why Loan was so desperate to protect it" Bobby gave me a wistful smile, it quickly disappeared as he looked at his watch.

"Holy shit! Kim told you not to be late! Go in there and punch in!" He said panicking, I did as he told me, and when I arrived at my office I noticed, Loan was absent that day.

***After work***

I decided to go check on my car, thank goodness I might not end up in jail but I better still tell Lemy he can keep my car if something happens anyways.

Entering the workshop I found no one but there was music blaring in here, there were also noises coming from the back.

"Come on Lem, we've been working on this ride since it got here, just a little break" Allie the small girl was clinging on to Lemy like a child, her feet dangling around as she clings to his neck, she had taken off the top of her overalls and had a very worn (read THIN) tank top undershirt that allowed me to see a very curious tattoo that covered her whole back.

It was a saber tooth tiger's skull viewed from the front and the curious thing about the tattoo was that said skull was on top of a garbage can as if it was a pedestal for the thing, the garbage can was banged, dirty and it was graffitied with a rabbit on top of a moon and a bird resting on the horn of a bull.

"Lemy, at least answer me!" She said now latching her legs to his torso too, rubbing herself on his back and her voice sounded...kind of like a moan.

"You aren't swearing so I know what you are after right now and it's not a break, and I already said no" Lemy said his focus not straying for a second from working on my car, the girl whined and hanged on tighter.

Well, the dude is married and his coworker is trying to get a quick lay off of him, good for him for not showing interest, Lord knows that my life would be so much easier right now if that bitch could have also kept the snatch in the hatch so now it's my time to shine.

"HELLO, EVERYONE!" I entered with a stomp and a bang on something metallic to make as much noise as possible.

"STUPID BULLSHIT MOTHERFUCKER!" Was Allie's scream as she slipped off Lemy's back falling to the ground on her side.

"God fucking damn it, I should be used to this kind of shit by now" Allie said rubbing her arm.

"We just never learn, do we?" Said Lemy with a small smile, offering his hand to Allie, who gratefully took it.

"Hi guys, I came to check on my car!" I said acting like I didn't notice anything prior.

"Then you come in time for good news!" Lemy said excited but Allie jumped in between us facing me.

"Everything works way better than we expected, it's still an old tin can but damn almost everything is salvageable, she has been very well-loved and cared for" Allie said almost jumping with excitement, but there was one little problem while I could see every detail on the tattoo on her back, then it was obvious that the same happened with the front.

"Please! Put on your overalls!" I said averting my eyes from her chest, Allie looked down and blushed, and quickly put on her overalls again.

"Why did none of you fucks said anything!" she said angrily.

"Because I feel nothing from the bad jokes from puberty that are your tits, so it kind of slipped my mind" Gordon appeared from behind us with a styrofoam food container in hand.

"Asshole" Allie scowled.

"If you thought those were any sort of attraction you would wear a bra, break time!" Gordon opened the container revealing a sloppy cheeseburger with fries and sat down on the floor to start eating, Lemy and Allie accompanied him on the floor and gestured for me to follow.

"Soooo~ how are you seeing your car?" Gordon said putting some ketchup on the fries.

"Banged up but I'm told that the inside is much better" I said and Gordon chuckled.

"There is some serious fighting spirit inside that thing" He said pointing at my car with the ketchup package.

Then what caught my attention was the song the playlist put as soon as Gordon started to put fries in his mouth, everyone looked at me with curious eyes as my own eyes widened like plates and started bobbing my head lightly.

"Velvet lips? Fucking velvet lips, really? I love you guys!" I said with a laugh.

"A fan?" Lemy said with a smirk, while Allie's eyes widen with wonder.

"Yep, pops is all about the kind of bands you have on that playlist" I said just enjoying the song.

"The more I hear about you pop, the more I like him" Lemy said and both Gordon and Allie voiced an "agreed".

"So which band so far in there is your favorite?" Gordon said and putting a hand full of fries in his mouth soon after.

"Well, I love all of them but velvet lips kinda wins out because I always had a bit of a crush on the lead Luna Loud...you know despite...or perhaps because of her VERY public relationship with her guitarist Sam Sharp" I said with a blush.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" Allie was rolling on the floor.

"No worries, I'm sure she was the first fap fantasy of many our age" Lemy said with the voice of a sage and Allie's laughter got louder.

"Don't know, I always thought Nancy Sinatra was way finer" Gordon said putting a fry in his mouth, Allie's laughter stopped on a dime and both her and Lemy gave him a bit of the stink eye, Gordon just gave them an arched eyebrow and a shrug.

"AAAaaannnnddd I would agree, but you know a big part of the crush I had was because...well the freckles let's be honest, but also because I could actually meet her someday...then she disappeared, always wondered what happened to her" I felt nostalgic about that incident, one day every magazine, music blog, and variety TV show was talking about how she just up and faded from the face of the earth. And while I'm sure I looked a bit blue, everyone else in the circle looked down right heart broken.

"Don't we all, Jonah" Lemy said with a supportive smile and misty eyes.

"Hey, man, I went to Graveyard tattoos and piercings last night" I had this little question and it helped to lighten the mood that went way down for some reason...it was a sad story but that seemed excessive.

"Really? Looking to get some ink done?" Thankfully Lemy did seemed to lighten up a bit because of this...and Gordon just went back to his fries.

"No, just to ask, I met a woman named Lupa Lykaios, is she bumblebee?" I said.

"Yes, the one and only" Lemy said with a bit of pride.

"So... what's your opinion of her?" I asked sheepishly and everyone looked at me with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

"Please guys! Throw me a bone!" I screamed, red as a tomato I'm sure, Gordon finished his fries and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah, man, we got you" Gordon said in a calm voice.

"Well she is sardonic, playfull, playfully sardonic" Allie started listing off things.

"Dang creepy, a bit of a bitch" Gordon continued.

"Damn fine ass" Lemy said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, amazing badonkadonk" Gordon said finally taking a bite off of his burger.

"Nice jiggly butt cheeks" Allie said while simulating the jiggle with her hands.

"So my main takeaway should be 'lovely booty'?" I said.

"Yes" All three of them said very seriously and in unison.

"I'll take your word for it, I only saw her front" I said stifling a laugh.

"A damn shame" Lemy said with the same tone of voice and the other two shook their head in mock sympathy, the laugh finally escaped my throat and I elbowed Gordon who was now half way done with his burger.

"What? You didn't bring anything for them?" I asked and Gordon swallowed.

"Of course I didn't! I would never ruin their little fru fru dinner with this peasant food" He said with a smirk and Lemy turned to me.

"It's just a small local restaurant" The bearded man said with a small laugh.

"It's Italian food! This was made on a cheap grill on the side of the road...And it's all the better for it if I might add!" Gordon took a big bite off of the burger.

"Only a real connoisseur can appreciate this...special kind of dirty" He said with food still in his mouth making a face of delight and giving a chef's kiss.

"Say it don't spray it fuck hole!" Allie shielded her face, laughing all the time.

"Are you two going for dinner alone?" I asked Lemy a bit concerned, considering how I found him and Allie when I arrived.

"No, we are just waiting on-" Allie began but was interrupted...by the most beautiful, melodious voice I've ever heard.

"Oh! I'm sorry were you waiting long?" The woman was beautiful, she had short brown hair that didn't reach her shoulders but covered her ears, a pair of under rim glasses that called attention to her freckles, she was slender but not flat like all the other slender girls I've seen here (nothing spectacular but still), was as tall as Lemy, she was wearing a purple outfit of a jacket and a long skirt, she was carrying a violin case on one hand and a duffle bag over her opposite shoulder, and had a crucifix hanging on her neck.

"Eyes off my sister" Both Lemy and Allie whispered to me in a mocking tone and with barely contained laughter, I pretty much jumped off my skin though.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I have this bad habit of sta-" I looked at the woman (who looked a bit uncomfortable) then at Lemy and then at Allie...then I repeated the cycle three more times.

"Sister?" I kept running to the cycle, Gordon who had finished his meal stood up and elbowed me in the ribs.

"Yeah...I'm kind of...adopted" Allie said avoiding my gaze and trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Naw! You look more related to them than them to each other!" I pointed at the newcomer and at Lemy, this worked to brighten the mood, thankfully, as the woman gave a small laugh that she hid behind her palm.

"I guess that makes sense" She said with a soft smile and a faint trace of giggles still in her voice, she approached me and offered me her hand.

"I'm Lyra Harris, a pleasure to meet you" She said with her soft smile still on her lips.

"Jonah Jodry, likewise...so you guys are Harris too I'll assume" I turned to Allie and Leny, Lyra turned to see them too and her expression hardened just slightly.

"Did you two really didn't introduce yourselves with your last names?" Lyra said with a stern voice.

"Sorry, we forgot" Lemy said with an innocent smile and Lyra just gave a resigned sigh.

"Ok, here is your clothes change, please do it quick...and in separate rooms!" Lyra said as she handed over the duffle bag to Lemy.

"Yes ma'am" and with that both were off.

"You are not going to join us tonight, Gordon?" She said in her dulcet tones.

"Nah miss, enjoy the evening, I have a game I haven't finished on my shelf and a sister that will get cranky if I arrive late...also I already ate" Gordon said while stretching as if he had just woken up from a nap.

"And I hope you enjoy your evening too" Lyra said with a very friendly tone as she and Gordon exchanged smiles.

"OK LADIES, THIS ALLEY CAT IS HUNGRY!" Allie screamed at the top of her lungs now wearing some baggy camo pants and a long-sleeved purple t-shirt with a skull stamp on it.

"Then get the car running" Lemy said now with a black button up shirt that had the first three buttons undone, jeans and a blue bandana with red accents and the skull of a bull imprinted on it firmly tied on his forehead.

Allie ran into her car and got it running, Lyra gracefully entered the co-pilot seat and Lemy entered the back seat without much care, well I didn't say what I had to say about the car but Lemy will get the memo someday, I guess.

"What are you doing standing there, Jonah?" Lemy said peeking his head off of the window, I just looking at him in confusion.

"Get up, you wanted me to charge you, didn't you? Well, dinner is on you!" Lemy said opening the car door, I saw Lyra trying to protest but Lemy hushed her with a wink, that I guess he thought I didn't saw...what the heck I'm curious and it's good that he is charging me something, hope this charging doesn't get out of hand later like the "Favors" from good Samaritans usually do.

"There you go!" Allie said when she saw me enter the car.

"ALL RIGHT FULL SPEED AH-" Allie begun with enthusiasm but was cut off by Lyra.

"Please obey the traffic laws this time" She said with a stern voice once again and Allie with an innocent giggle deflated and complied.

***At the restaurant* **

"Aphrodite's Garden" was the name of the small restaurant, there was a small asian lady on the front, she was wearing a white kitchen uniform, her skin wasn't tanned but she wasn't pale either and her jet black hair was fashioned in a bowl cut and bangs, she was visibly exhausted but brightened up and waved as soon as she saw the car approaching and as when Lyra was out of the car the small woman threw herself to hug her.

"How was rush hour today?" Lyra asked after a laugh and returning the hug, but after the question the Asian let go of Lyra to shudder.

"I keep telling you that you two need more hands around here" Lyra said with a warm supportive voice but the woman stopped the shudder and just negated in every non-verbal way possible.

"HOW YOU DOING?!" It was time for Allie to tackle hug the girl, both were all giggles and smiles until the Asian saw me and used Allie as a shield.

"Now, now, it's just a new friend of mine" Lemy got close to the shy woman to calm her down, her gaze still firmly on the floor and her hands trembling a bit she offered her hand.

"I'm Jonah Jodry, a pleasure" I shook her hand with as little force I could muster, the girl became beet red and whispered something.

"Excuse me?" I said nervously, the girl repeated and I still couldn't hear most of it.

"Eh? Bed? Your name is Bed?" That sounded...odd, but Lemy laughed and patted her head.

"It's Beth actually, but that is a very common mistake...so much so that, that's what people usually call her, she is a bit shy if you couldn't tell" Lemy gave her a reassuring look that seemingly made her able to speak.

"Bed is ok" She said with a shy smile.

"Then Bed it is" I said and with a courteous bow she led us inside.

The place was small, there were only a dozen tables but the presentation was top notch, the chairs looked custom made there were plants growing on one of the walls and a small fountain that feed them and added to the peaceful ambient.

There were no other clients, we sat wherever, and then when everyone was ordering they ordered by memory, we weren't given any menu and I couldn't see any on the walls either so I just ordered what Allie was having, other than that the meal was uneventful but the lasagna was amazing though.

"Looks like someone had a good time" Allie said leaning back in her chair looking like a content cat, doesn't surprise me she ate 2 helpings and a dessert.

"I hadn't had a good meal in a while, me and my ex subsisted on canned stuff" I said basking on the feeling.

"Where you two in dire straits?" Lyra asked with a face that screamed worry and "I'm so sorry".

"Neither of us can cook and also cheap enough to barely ever get takeout" I responded without much thought and Lyra looked annoyed for worrying in the first place and Allie responded with a laugh and a "Fuck! There are some things you have to keep to yourself".

"And talking about cheap, Beth! Can you get the man his check" Bed took a second to process that and giggled before running to the kitchen.

"So is this place expensive?" I asked finally getting out of my post food bliss.

"Meh! Didn't give it much thought actually, this place might be a hole in the wall but it's just that good you know?" Lemy said with a smirk but I shuddered.

"That doesn't give me much hope" I said in a flat voice.

Just as I said that Bed came back with the check and...OH MY FUCKING GOD!

"Something on your mind?" Allie said on a sick sultry voice.

"You mean besides I'm never coming back here" I whispered while checking closely that Bed didn't hear me and when she disappeared into the kitchen again I leaned in towards Lemy.

"Dude, I would have rather just pay for the fucking repairs!" I whispered as angrily as possible.

"Whanna know the worst part? Beth deserves the tip" Lemy whispered back and he was right, man did that girl knew how to give service, I never noticed my glass being filled and she was efficient, quick, attentive and quiet...god damn it.

I shut up and put the money and as always Bed was there the second the money touched the table to retrieve the check, two minutes later Bed came back with the change.

"Huh? Hey, waiter, I think you forgot your tip, I gave the exac-" I checked the money and it came back unchanged well with mints, but that's besides the point, I looked around and everyone was giggling except Lyra she was shaking her head with a small smile.

"Dude, we are friends with the owner, we come here after hours to eat free" Lemy explained.

"But what about the check?" I said.

"Fake" Bed helpfully pointed out.

"This is his way to 'introduce' new people to this place, he appears to think that a strong impression is a good impression" Lyra said rolling her eyes but her smile persisted, Allie for her part had let her laughter run rampant.

"Yeah man! I told him those numbers even for a prank were pretty fucking scary!" Allie finally found space in between laughter to speak.

I heard the doors to the kitchen open again and I turned to see who it was. It was a tall, stout, blonde woman, wearing the same white uniform as Bed, her hair was just a bit past her shoulders and she just felt like a ray of sunshine with the smile she was directed at me.

"Oh! You must be the head cook, nice to meet you, my name is Jonah" I stood up and extended my hand, but she didn't take it in favor of making signs.

"It's a Pleasure, my name is Leina" Bed said from behind me, finally speaking clear, full sentences.

"Eh…?" I looked to the blonde and then to the asian over and over again and the former giggled a bit and continued signing.

"She is just translating, don't worry, I know this is not that usual" Bed said now by the side of the blonde.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just processing it" I gave a small nervous laugh.

"It's ok, how was the food?" Leina perked up.

"It was amazing, I can see why the mere mention of rush hour" ***Bed shudders* **"Does that to the poor little one" Liena's smile widened if that was even possible.

"Thank you! I always try my best in the kitchen, I heard the canned food comment though" Liena's face turned into a small frown.

"You should eat healthier, you can come here anytime...don't worry I know about Lemy's prank" Liena peeked her head to scowl at Lemy who was whistling innocently.

"I swear our prices are reasonable, heck, since you are Lemy's friend I see no problem on making a special healthy menu just for you, you would have to come here to pick it up though" The mute gave me a nervous smile.

"If you did that I would even consider on penny pinching a bit" I gave her the best winning smile I had, she laughed, I don't know exactly why but it's a small victory.

"Gordon didn't come today either, huh?" Bed said now turning to the seated women.

"Nope, he went to those shitty burghers again" Allie said exasperated.

"You guys should tell him to at least get me one of those" Bed said and Lyra turned a questioning eye to Liena.

"Dear, you can cook better meals in your sleep" Lyra said with some worry in her voice.

"Yeah! But there is this thing about street burghers, I mean, they could toast the bun so you could actually hold the thing but buns soaked in meat juice are just" Liena stopped signing, a dreamy look settled on her eyes as she started to describe the buns and finally she squealed with delight while skipping in place.

"I have some very mixed and very strong feelings about those dirty burghers" Bed giggled as she translated that.

"Well Gordon did say that only a true conoseur could appreciate that unique kind of dirty" I said looking at the display, Liena then started to very enthusiastically point at me.

"That's what she does when she agrees with someone...a tad too much" Lyra said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Good to know" Was all I could say before the sound of a cell phone caught everyone's attention.

"Welp, looks like I need to go back to the workshop" Lemy said looking at his cell.

"Whatever Gordon needs can wait for tomorrow" Lyra said in a motherly tone.

"It's not Gords, apparently the little ones went looking for me and found the place closed" Lemy said with a chuckle.

"Fucking Gords! If he is gonna hang us up to dry he should at least close the place at closing hours!" Allie said.

"I think he deserves the 20 minutes, well good night, enjoy the company, I'll see you girls later" Lemy stood up to leave and all the women looked a bit dejected at that.

"Hey Lemy! Mind if I come with!" I said to the man's retreating form.

"Please do!" He said turning around to see me and with that we were on our way.

The streets were a bit crowded but nothing mayor, I could see Lemy limping a bit faster, he may be a bit worried about the "little ones" considering that there was little daylight left and it was fading quickly.

"Hey man, not to slow you down but there is something I need to tell you" I said catching up to him, struggling a bit to keep his pace, surprisingly enough.

"Well I ain't slowing down but I'm all ears" Lemy said with a confident smile.

"Well, here is the thing...if, something, ANYTHING, happens to me, Please take good care of my car" I spat out finally, Lemy didn't stopped or slowed down as per promised but he looked at me with a concerned look that soured quickly.

"I refuse" he said matter of fact.

"What? Why?"

"That car is not mine, tell me where your pops lives, I will deliver the car and the bad news...whatever those are" He looked at me with a questioning look, it was obvious he wanted an explanation.

"I mean...I have to be sure, you know?" Lemy didn't even turn to see me.

"Because of what?" Once again he said matter of fact.

"Because of stuff, ok?" I said trying to take this down a few notches.

"That means I'm not getting a new car, that's a shame, you are gonna have to keep it then" Lemy gave me a smirk.

"...I'll tell you where my dad lives then, I'm sure he would love for you to have it… you already have kids to pass it down to" I gave a chuckle and Lemy had a wistful smile.

"The 'little ones' aren't my kids dude" Was his whole response.

"...yeah, come on man, don't leave me in the dark here, complete the story" I urged the bearded man, who gave a deep sigh.

"They are just some girls that are way too attached to me, me and Gwen haven't even had a pregnancy scare" That was his whole answer once again.

"Why is that?"

"Stuff"

"...I deserve that"

The rest of the way there was silent, we arrived at the workshop at last lights.

"Hey you, girls! I know you are here!" He started screaming at the front of his workshop that was filled with wrecks stocked up, as he started searching for the girls a shadow jumped on to the mechanic's back bringing him down.

"I won!" A girl that looked around 18 screamed proudly, her blonde hair reached her upper back and was contained by a red cap, she was of average built and was wearing green shorts, a godzilla t-shirt and a camping backpack.

"Yeah, I'm still recovering from that tattoo, you took an easy prey!" Lemy told her with a big grin on his face.

"As any predator should" The blonde said with pride.

"Yeah, yeah, good work lizard, now help old man Lemy stand" He said giving her, his hand, she had a distraught expression.

"You are not old Lemy!" She said worriedly.

"I am though, now go on, introduce yourself" Lemy now on his feet, pointed towards me and the girl was surprised by my presence.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you sir, I'm Lizy Thomas" The girl ran towards me and grabbed my hand to shake it enthusiastically.

"You two, introduce yourselves too!" Lizy screamed at a pile of wreckage and out emerged 2 other girls, one was not all that unknown to me.

"Well met Lamb, it appears your resignation has lead us to a new enc-*Gasp*" The crazy girl suddenly stopped when Lemy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you two know each other already?" Lemy said in good faith.

"We met each other the other day, yes" The demonic girl's voice not only changed to that of a normal girl, it was high pitched and cutesy, she was also squirming lightly under Lemy's hand and was giggling with a stupidly red blush on her face...well, now I know why she is attached.

"You didn't tell me your name though" I screamed at the giggling school girl.

"I was getting to that lamb!" She screamed and was livid, her voice once again that of a legion but Lemy cleared his throat and the girl once again calmed down, she looked cute even...despite the fact that her neck had contorted itself in an unnatural way to face me.

"I'm Lani Delacroix, I heard your name Jonah Jodry" She approached me and I was a bit uncomfortable, forget about the fact that she HAS tried to kill me, but actually she was wearing the same clothes as the first time I met her, the only difference was the backpack on her shoulders.

"I took a shower, lamb" She furrowed her brow, did she read my mind or something? I was told she could levitate stuff so that's not far fetched if I think about it.

"Good to know" I said with a bit of bite to it, if the first thing that I was taught about this girl was to never let her get the upper hand then I will never let her get the upper hand.

"Good evening, I'm Lulu Mendel, a pleasure " A somber voice echoed and I saw the tentacle girl but this girl was different, gone was the ill fitting wardrobe and in its place was a prim and proper school uniform, the cutesy, short, ponytail on the top of her head was gone, now it was a fairly boring bowl cut, no surgical mask, and of course the peppy and enthusiastic disposition was replaced by this gloomy one.

"Are you alright sir?" The girl said still with that plain voice, despite actually sounding concerned.

"Yeah! Everything is ok...you just reminded me of someone" I said nervously.

"Oh! I seem to get that a lot" She acted surprised while still being dull...I sincerely would prefer the tentacles at this point.

"Please, Lemy! Please! Please! Please!" I was snapped off of my stupor by the other two girls pulling Lemy each by a different arm.

"Why do you even wanna go camping tomorrow?" He asked exasperated, and Lulu ran towards the scene.

"Pleaseeeeeeee~" Lulu said on a very cute voice and I'm sure with big puppy dog eyes because despite her giving her back to me...I could see Lemy caving, the other two seased the opportunity and hugged his arms.

"We want to see the full moon with you" Lizy said as if she was holding back tears...it was obviously fake.

"And hear you play your guitar at the campfire" Lani came in with a swooning voice.

"AHHHHHH! OK! OK! I GIVE! TOMORROW WE CAMP AT THE LAKE! HOP ON THE CAR I'M TAKING YOU ALL HOME!" Lemy broke down, he wanted to sound angry but a stupid pleased grin was glued to his face like white on rice.

"YAAAAAAAYYYYY!" All of the girls cheered and ran towards a car that I assume was Lemy's it had a guy playing a guitar in flames using a bull skull as a mask painted on the side of the dark gray car.

"Those three ARE attached to you" I whispered to a defeated Lemy.

"You have no idea" He said with a shudder.

"Well just remember, for tomorrow, the sage words of my dad when at 19 I took out my first girlfriend who was 15 'No matter how big the 'yes' all you should hear is 'statutory'" I patted him back and he snorted.

"Owww! Come on man!" He gave a laugh and I gave him a shrug, but he suddenly became wistful and pensive.

"Hey man, no matter what you are going through right now...remember, the important thing is to soldier through it...believe me, I know" He gave me a reassuring look and a pat on the back.

"I will take care of the car, I promise, and if the worst does happen, I will do what I must but please promise me she will have a good home to go back to" He said with a solemn nod and I couldn't help but concede and agree with the promise.

"HEY LEMY WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?" Lizy screamed from the car.

"Want a lift?" Lemy said taking out his keys and pointing at his car.

"No thanks, I have a feeling that those girls are going to try to eviscerate me if I cut in their time with you" I said looking at the packed car.

"That's just you, man, but take care" We bumped fists as a farewell and I proceeded to walk all the way back home.

I reached my home when it was already dark, I was tired but in a good way, today has been my best day here and I just hopped for a life like this in here if I had enough luck, but my thoughts came to a halt when I opened my door and a letter was waiting for me on the floor of my apartment.

**Lupa sais that you have to meet her tomorrow after work. **

**-Loan **

Whelp, now or never, tomorrow the winner takes it all and if I'm going down, then I'm going down swinging.

***Author's notes* **

**I'm starting to have second thoughts about this :S I don't know if I'm taking this in a satisfying direction...but what's another bad fan fiction. **

**Anyways I hope you guys like this so far because despite what I just said I'm having a blast writing this. **

**Now I just need a good way to introduce Lacy and we are done...maybe, just to tell you guys I'm mexican...big families are kinda my thing :).**


	4. Waiting for Answers

Surprise, surprise, Loan didn't come to the office today either, she might be with Lupa already.

That said, I need to clock out early today, I might still need this job to get enough money to move somewhere else, so I can't make a bad impression in my first week… but I just have one idea to still look like a responsible employee while taking an early leave in my first work week.

"Please Marsha, it is an emergency" I was begging on my knees to the dark-skinned woman, who just looked at me dispassionately.

"It's your first work week, the other person in your department has already skipped two days in a row and despite repeating 'emergency, emergency' I don't know what the emergency is" Marsha didn't even look up from her clipboard.

"I promise there will never be a complaint about Loan masturbating in the office" I tried a desperate plea that came out as a little squeak out of my throat.

"...This is just a one-time thing, let it never repeat" Said Marsha turning her back on me to leave the place on a brisk place, her attention leaving the clip-board to now concentrate on her cell phone, a weird victory, but a victory nonetheless.

***At the station* **

"So I'll run this by you again" Liby said setting up the bug under my clothes.

"You go there, act natural, we catch everything, you get out, we get in, shabidy-bap and all that" She said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure it's that simple?" I was getting nervous.

"It isn't, but getting nervous is not gonna help, is it?" She gave me another of her winning smiles, I just sighed and gave my wary response.

"I guess so" She gave me a sympathetic look and patted me on the shoulder.

"Did you know that there is quite a big chunk of the world population that would prefer to die rather than stand up to a crowd and talk?" She said putting the finishing touches to the bug, I was just confused.

"No… I don't know what it has to do with this situation either" Liby just snorted and continued.

"My mother was a comedian, a somewhat lousy one I'm told but this is neither the time nor place, and I tried to follow in her footsteps but well...crippling stage fright happened, and when I asked her how she dealt with it she said 'Well, what good is it gonna do to fuzz about it on top of it all?'... What I'm saying Jonah is that you are trying to face something most people would just let happen or even off themselves before they even think about dealing with it. Not many people can do what you are doing and I'm included Jonah" She gave me another pat this time on the back and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Please don't say something like 'A fat load of good that does' or something" I gave her a scared but decided smile and she snorted.

"You said it not me!" Liby enjoyed a hearty laugh meanwhile I didn't know if I feel uneasy, driven or offended.

***At Graveyard tattoo and piercings* **

When I entered the place Lupa was twiddling her fingers obviously waiting for me and when we made eye contact that wicked smile of hers surfaced once again, though I made notice of the second woman on the building, particularly her not being Loan caught my attention.

She was way taller than Lupa a bit taller than me, her light brown, wild hair was made on a ponytail, she had a freckled face and buck teeth, she looked slender but it was hard to tell, she was wearing a full tracksuit, her zipper on the jacket was all the way down showing her '2' t-shirt. She was also giving me quite the stink eye but it was a really strained look, her frown was relaxing and coming back every other minute it was clear that she was forcing herself to keep a mean face to look intimidating, and considering Señor Casagrande she was doing a decent job at it, could use some work though.

"I know how this looks like but I brought this literal ray of sunshine here, precisely because I didn't want a repeat of the Bobby fiasco" Lupa chuckled with that toothy grin of hers but her claims became hard to believe as the other woman blushed deeply and now was visibly containing a grin after the 'ray of sunshine' comment, I couldn't help but snort at this.

The woman's frown became genuine for a total of 2 seconds and she approached me, looking at me directly to my eyes and once we were standing close enough for her to turn her head downwards a little bit to keep our gazes meeting. She took a handful of shelled nuts from her pocket and then with a squeeze of her hand and a sickening 'crunch' sound, the shells were completely crushed...ooookkk.

"You were waiting the whole day to do that, weren't you?" I'm pretty sure my legs were shaking, but they didn't need to know that.

"Meet Lacy Castro, dumb muscle but pretty great muscle" Lupa said all smiles and chuckles.

"Pleasure to meet you" I swallowed all my fear and addressed the woman with the most sarcastic voice I could muster, she didn't respond because her face once again was trying it's damndest to frown.

"Now that, that is all sorted out, wanna come with?" Lupa said opening the door and beckoning us outside.

"Stop talking like I have a choice" I said annoyed to the albino and I felt a shove courtesy of the brunette beside me… as I said, no choice.

Lupa locked the door behind her and began to walk leisurely with both me and the 'dumb muscle' in toe, she even lit up a cigarette to have a puff on the way and I had to begrudgingly admit...all the compliments that Lemy and the others gave to her caboose were absolutely earned, it was just the right amount of wide for her short and stocky frame, and Allie was right it was cute and jiggly.

I was snapped out of it by Lacy who growled while she walked two or three steps behind me, hunched over with her hands on her pockets, well she was getting the hang of this menacing stuff at least, we kept walking in silence until we reached the woods beside the Royal Woods.

"So I'll spill the beans, but I just want to know, how much do you know already?" The albino said crushing a cig butt under her shoe and firing up a fresh one to finally sit down on an oversized rock.

"JUST HOW MUCH DO YOU THINK I FUCKING KNOW?!" Another shove courtesy of Lacy.

"Well, I would guess that you know that Loan, Bobby, Lacy, Lyle and I are involved, am I wrong?" She said sarcastically and then took a long drag.

"No, you are not, in fact, you are entirely correct, that's all I know, nobody has had the fucking decency to tell me the 'plans' Loan has for me, and it's driving me up the fucking wall!" I took a step forward but Lacy grabbed me by the collar, Lupa for her part just dedicated herself to finishing her cig and when she completely extinguished that one, she took another one from the pack.

I felt the grip on my collar loosen and a cute girly gasp resounded behind me, I turned around and for half a second I saw a concerned and scared expression on Lacy's face, face that returned to its strained frown once she noticed me watching, turning back I saw Lupa putting the unlit cigarette back on the pack...this made me chuckle.

"You should listen to your muscle, all that smoking can't be good for you" I said finally feeling like I had a little thing I could at least poke on this situation but Lacy shoved me once again, not that something as small as a shove would stop me now, I was able to catch myself before falling and turned to Lacy.

"What? I'm on your side on this one! I'm sure lung cancer would be absolutely awful" I said to Lacy to then turn to Lupa who was looking at me with a neutral expression.

"You know! On top of looking like a fucking inbred albino!" Lupa's eyes went wide with fear.

"Wait a sec-!" Was all Lupa could say before standing up on a panic...which was odd...though it was weirder how I was now looking at the sky.

I hit the ground with a specially loud 'Thud' I sucked air through my teeth in a vain attempt to calm the pain in my back.

"Ok, judo, nice trick" I said and I don't know why but I said it with a laugh.

"Can you shut the fuck up for a second?!" Lupa screamed at me while standing between my sprawled body on the floor and Lacy who was now panting in a vain attempt to calm herself, well, I did say that I would down swinging, didn't I?

"Now that's my baby! That's a frown, congratulations" I said limiting myself to turn my eyes to see Lacy as the rest of my body was a bit indisposed, Lacy though, she hunched a bit more, clenched her fists and teeth, and her frown became deeper.

Lacy growled once more but this time was more guttural and quite sincerely painful and then took a step forward, but everything stopped when a police siren echoed through where we were and a single shot was shot.

"That was the warning shot" Said a policewoman, she was standing a few yards away from us, and even with that her hat was obscuring most of her face and surprisingly both women complied with the officer with no protest.

"Jonah! Jonah god damn it!" Liby came running towards me and helped me to get on my feet.

"You got reckless you idiot! We were on stand by nearby! You didn't need to go on that stupid tirade! You suicidal moron!" She said annoyed but relieved.

"Sorry, I felt like I had the upper hand for once and well...I wanted to squeeze it for all it was worth" I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah and we may have lost tons of collaborators on the process, just because she rattled off names doesn't mean we got a solid lead" She said rolling her eyes and helping me walk towards the police car.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, does that mean I'm going to prison anyway?" I said with a bit of humor and she took a bit of time to think.

"Nah, I don't think you are going to the slammer, Tyrone is going to be so disappointed, he just lost prime twink material" She said with mock sadness.

"You know, it might have been the right idea to pursue law enforcement instead of comedy" I told her as she helped me on to the police car, Liby allowed me to sit beside her on the front while she drove, while the policewoman sat on the back between Lupa and Lacy.

"So you went to the police...that was actually pretty brave of you" Lupa began without any sarcasm or mockery.

"Please don't take what is going to happen too badly, believe me, in a world where you have just the faintest trace of luck this could never happen, you would be on your merry way the hero of your own little story" Lupa said with actual regret, I glanced everywhere and we were not going back in Royal Woods, we were kind of circling around it.

A 'Click' sound directed my attention towards my wrist that was now handcuffed to the car, breathless and scared I turned to Liby and saw her repentant face.

"Please, don't panic nor misunderstand…" Liby began.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS HANDCUFFS THEN!?" I interrupted though, She sighed looked defeated.

"Assurance, no more, no less" Those were the last words she said through the whole ride.

"I must say dear sister, I'm very disappointed to see you reduced to a mindless beast by some childish insults, I sincerely expected more from a grade school teacher, you should be used to that" A new voice behind me chimed in, when the silence settled in and through the car's mirror I could see where it was coming from.

Beside the dejected Lacy was...Lacy, the 'policewoman' had removed her hat showing a repeat of Lacy's face, heck even their freckles were identical, the three key differences were a pair of red under rim glasses in front of a sharp pair of eyes that contrasted with Lacy's wide ones, her hair was silky and smooth made on a prim and proper bun contrasting with Lacy's wild ponytail and a fang peeking a bit out of her lip contrasting with Lacy's bucked teeth, she noticed me staring and gave me a sly grin.

"You are quite the stare-ry-mary , but this should clear at least a bit, my name is Lynn Castro The Third, guess you can see the resemblance?" She gave me a chuckle and boy did I not appreciate something like that right now.

"Who gives a shit!? Where are you taking me!? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? FUCKING ANSWER!" I trashed a bit but Lacy was able to grab my free arm and Lynn cuffed it just the same as the other one.

Liby didn't erase her defeated stare, Lacy didn't even move she looked heart broken, Lupa just looked like she wanted a smoke and Lynn kept bitching about 'taking the long way' the whole time, Liby didn't even acknowledged her though.

The ride was long, very long, the sun was setting when we arrived at what I can only describe as a mansion on the outskirts of Royal Woods.

"Please, come inside, I swear on my life, nothing will happen to you" Liby said while she eyed my cuffs with hesitation.

"Could you people sincerely stop acting like I have a choice?" I took a relaxing breath and let her uncuff me, just for enough time to get out of the car and then both my hands were cuffed behind my back.

We entered the mansion and sincerely for how enormous the outside is, the inside was very sober, it looked like a normal suburbs home if you ignored the half a dozen hallways, doors and staircases.

I was guided to a single door that once opened, showed a staircase downwards...great they are throwing me into the basement.

"I'll go first, please follow, because, what's down there is a little peace offering from me to you" Liby said with a forced smile and a deep breath.

"You come with me Lacy, Lynn and Lupa stay behind him" Liby said grabbing Lacy by the arm gently and guiding her down...the tracksuit user still looked completely dejected.

The basement was deep down because Liby and Lacy were nowhere to be seen as we made our way down, Lynn noticed my accelerated breathing and chuckled, then leaned forward a bit to whisper in my ear.

"I'll make you a deal, just turn your tail and run right now, Lupa won't stop you even if she could and there is no way in hell that I can, then you can run all the way back to the station and sing once again, believe me, there is no other cop involved, heck, I'm not even one, Liby just let me borrow the uniform, come on big guy, you can at least get us for impersonating a cop and misuse of government resources" Lynn sounded like she wanted to burst out laughing.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" I growled at the second Lacy.

"Not even a little bit" She let a small laugh escape while she adjusted her glasses.

We arrived at the basement to finally regain contact with Lacy and Liby, the room was a simple washing room...with three washing machines, Lyle cuffed to a pipe by the ceiling and Marsha diligently combing his hair.

Lyle's attention was on nothing but glaring daggers at Liby.

"A bit excessive, don't you think?" He said with a sardonic tone of voice as he wiggled his hands making the cuffs rattle.

"After what you did-" Liby began, trying to contain the anger in her voice.

"After what I did? Don't bring me that bull shit, you and I know for sure she is desperate for a-" Lyle for his part interrupted without a little bit of restraint.

"Oh, look a knot" Marsha said and gave a hard pull to Lyle's hair that visibly hurt the guy, after letting go of the effeminate guy Marsha turned to me and I swear her neutral expression almost looked like a smile.

"Mr. Jodry, if you had told me that the police was involved in the emergency I would have been more lenient" I guess that was her 'welcome'.

"This fuck again?!" Lyle finally noticed me it seems.

"Be calm honey, he is Loan's new officemate" Marsha said going back to combing Lyle's hair.

"Wait, what?! If you are the new guy, then that means you two haven't known each other for even a week, HOW THE FU-?!" This little revelation irritated Lyle a fair bit but Marsha stopped him with another pull to the androgynous guy's hair.

"So many knots today" Marsha said with a hint of annoyance.

"So Marsha?" I began and the dark skinned woman lifted her gaze to meet mine.

"Yes?" She said just like she had said every other sentence to me, dispassionately and dry, but she was actually standing there expecting a follow up and I was completely out of ideas.

"You like brushing his hair then?" I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind, winning the confused looks of everyone in the room...except Marsha, she relaxed, blushed slightly and her lips contorted into the smallest of content smiles.

"Very much so, it's relaxing, and it reminds me of a well groomed horse's ass" She said with a hint of delight in her voice but Lyle gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh, boy! My lustrous hair compared to a beast of burden's behind, hey asshole, take my advice never get married!" Lyle waggled her finger showing off his wedding band and this outburst was swiftly punished by another hard tug on the man's hair.

"So, are you two married?" That question earned me an arched eyebrow from Lyle.

"Didn't I just said that yes we are married? HELLO! You deaf and I just didn't notice?" Lyle screamed.

"Ok, guess we are behind schedule, Lacy and Lynn thanks a lot for your help, can you please retire?" Liby said after a little sigh of resignation and Lacy, Lynn, and Lupa turned to leave but Liby stopped the latter.

"Before you go...what were you planning to do?" Liby said not even looking at Lupa.

"Just telling him the whole truth, figured he would not believe it, think we were crazy and leave us alone, but thanks to someone, we now look like the fucking mafia" Lupa's voice was spiteful, both women were giving each other the cold shoulder not even turning back to see the other speaker. Then a livid Lyle cut the silence.

"You fucking bitch! You were actually planning of telling him! You know how much we've worked to keep all this under wraps! AND YOU WERE PLANNING ON TROWING ALL THAT TO THE FUCKING TOILET OVER SOME *GASP*!" Lyle was fuming, he was fruitlessly attempting to get the cuffs off by just pulling his whole body forward, his face was red, his breathing erratic and he looked ready to pounce at anyone that dare just look at him but Marsha stopped him and not by pulling his hair, this time she took a pair of scissors and put them besides Lyle's ear and made a slow snap with them, making sure the sound they made was as loud and drawn out as possible.

At the drop of a hat Lyle was completely pacified, he stopped struggling against the cuffs, his face became ghostly pale, his breathing stopped for two or three seconds, was visibly shaking and his pupils became no larger than pins, after a few seconds of silence Marsha snapped the scissors again, two times and fast this time.

"I said nothing, I said absolutely nothing!" Lyle said in a panic, and Lupa sighed in exasperation.

"Good job pretty boy, this just became ten times harder, LOVING your short fuse lately!" Lupa said as she went up the stairs, her voice echoing in the narrow staircase, Liby then took a deep breath and turned to me.

"Ok, here it's what is happening" Liby actually approached me and uncuffed me.

"As you can see, Lyle is taken care of but as he said, I can't give you all the information" She said regretfully.

"That sounds fair" I said angrily while massaging my wrists.

"I am not offering you an open door with a knife on my back, I assure you" Liby began to dig into her pocket.

"I'm offering you a stalemate" From her pocket she took out the flash drive I had given her when I went to the station.

"You have enough info to give us a lot of grief Jonah, that is the truth, and here I have enough info to give you some too" She held out the flash drive letting me see it in detail to prove the point.

"So I beg you, please, just leave like this, I know it's frustrating to leave you high and dry but I promise I will convince Loan to get rid of all the evidence she has, then we will just have some evidence against each other, that way neither of us will get on each other's way" She gave her sales pitch in the most hopeful manner that I've ever heard, the officer was sincerely and desperately trying to end this in the swiftest way possible with no more 'information' leaking out, and sincerely I believed her...but I had some reservations.

"Awesome, who is us, you planning on just letting me run free not knowing just who I'm not bothering? How do I know you don't have something even bigger over me?" I took a step forward.

"That is a fair concern but-" Liby began but as if on cue, a shout echoed through the staircase.

"Stupid employees cheking out early, what do they think they are being paid for?!" I knew that voice and sincerely by the people that were present and the people I knew were involved, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise.

"Thank fucking god this week is over, I'm really just looking forward to...Marsha?" And there she was Leia Dietrich with her suit jacket on hand probably to throw it into the was and the added bonus of a face without makeup letting me see her face and now I knew exactly why the excess makeup and the protectiveness towards Loan, she looked like a younger version of the older geek blonde.

"And boom goes the dynamite" Was Marsha's dispassionate response, I'm sure my face was mimicking the same Lyle had a second ago because of the scissors...but I'm not all that quiet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I desperately ran up the stairs shoving Leia out of the way in the process.

"Hey what the fuck!?" Was Leia's angry response.

"No! Wait!" Was Liby's desperate plea.

I ran off the cleaning room and didn't know what to do, bad news considering I could hear steps coming down the stairs probably the other three women.

On a frenzy I noticed a window that overlooked Royal Woods and with the first thing I could find broke it and hid.

I saw Lacy, Lynn and Lupa going down the stairs, seeing the window and giving a call.

"He broke through a window" Lynn said going out the door with the other two in toe.

With that I opened a window on the opposite side of the building and escaped through there.

***A few hours later* **

It was already dark, I was hungry, deep in the woods and the fucking GPS just got me even more lost, those were the only thing I knew about where I was.

Scratch that, I knew that the people I wanted to run away from were looking for me in the place I WISHED I was.

I've been wandering around aimlessly through the woods for hours now, with not a single sign of other human life...until I heard a guitar, it wasn't faint and it was being played poorly, even me who haven't even picked up a guitar knew that whoever was playing it was missing notes left and right, but who cares about that, I can get help, maybe even a lift to begin my trip back to my folks home.

When I emerged through the bushes I saw a beautiful view, a star lit lake with the reflection of the full moon on it, surrounded by woods and the gentle sound of the wind and bugs brought peace to my awfully stressed body, what added to the relief was this, right in front of me by a campfire was Lemy strumming a guitar and was surrounded by the young girls I met yesterday night, all of them were looking at me with curiosity.

"...Jonah? What happened, man?" Lemy got up to try.

"THERE IS PEOPLE AFTER ME, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY WANT!" I screamed out of breath, that gave pause to Lemy and the girls.

"Holy shit man! If that's true, we need to go to the police, here get u-!" Lemy opened the trunk to his car.

"Going to the police just made it worse, they had an insider, man!" I screamed at him and one of the girls...Lizy? Gave me a bottle of water that I downed in one gulp.

"What?! Is this, THIS serious?!" In his panic I'm sure Lemy didn't notice that he shot the two girls that were still sitting a look, that both of them returned with a resolved expression and a nod.

"Ok, ok, before this gets too crazy, just hop on, maybe we can find somewhere to hid-" He opened his car and beckoned all of us in but a new voice cut him off.

"Are you sure?" That was unmistakably Lupa.

"Yes! There were no footprints at the foot of the window, it was obviously a red herring! And the safest way to go would be the opposite where we are going to be!" Liby screamed exhasperated, I fucking forgot I was dealing with a detective.

Lemy saw me cower under the car at the sound of those voices and his face went from panic, to confusion, to finally settle on annoyance.

"Ohhhh, I get it" Lemy said massaging the sides of his head.

"I. Feel. USED" Lani said with her low growly voice.

"So this was their idea?" Lemy turned to the 'little ones'.

"We were just told that it would be nice to go out with you...we agreed" Lulu said with little emotion in her voice.

"That so" Lemy acknowledged the little comment, but this was getting very uncomfortable to me.

"Would you two shut up and look, he might be any-" Liby, Lupa, Lacy and Lynn appeared from the bushes to see a not very impressed Lemy leaning on his car with his arms crossed, all four women gasped and stayed still and quiet.

"Who would be where, Libs?" Lemy said with an almost mocking voice, three of them remained still while Liby shot a look of confusion towards the young girls beside the campfire.

"Lizy was the one that chose where the 'night with Lemy' would be" Lulu said stoically to the police officer.

"You wouldn't be looking for this fine young man right here, would you?" Lemy grabbed me by the arm, gently pulling me to my feet and presenting me like an overbearing boss at a networking reunion to the girls, Liby took a deep breath.

"Yes, he is the one we are looking for" Liby said in defeat.

"Ohhhhh, and why were you looking for him? The poor dude was shaking in his boots when I found him...that wasn't you, was it?" Lemy approached them.

"It was us, it was a misunderstanding" Liby said avoiding Lemy's gaze.

"I see, You know what I've noticed causes a LOT of misunderstandings? Not giving enough information, ESPECIALLY if you clam up when you are asked a question. Please tell me that was not the case" He said with warmth and care.

"We can not tell him everything" Liby finally met Lemy's gaze with a defiant look.

"Let's begin by telling ME what happened, ok?" Lemy said without anger or accusation, Liby just averted her gaze once more.

"Lupa?" He turned to the albino and she turned her back on him and lit a cigarette.

"Lynn?" The woman gave a shrug and a small nervous laugh, Lemy took a deep breath and turned to Lacy, the woman looked like she was ready to burst since the moment she saw Lemy and surprisingly enough, she looked worse now.

"Lupa told me Loan was in trouble because of him, then Liby and Lynn appeared, I admit I didn't take this well at all but I did this for all of you, and then we went home and Lyle was cuffed in the wash room and and and I have no idea what is going on anymore!" Lacy sang like a canary and I now understand why she kept quiet until now, her voice was the girliest and cutest voice I've ever heard in my life contrasted with the squeaky and mocking voice of her sister.

"She is telling the truth, I didn't tell her much" Lupa said without turning around, then Lacy turned to Lemy with big misty eyes and went to him with outstretched arms, everything about her just screamed that she was begging for an embrace.

"Please don't be mad at me, Lem" She was a step away from Lemy but the bearded man stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders, keeping her at arm's length, I didn't think much of it but then I saw everyone else's expressions Lupa's cigarette fell off her lips because her jaw went limp, the three girls behind me went wide eyed and gasped, Lynn became as stiff as a board trying her damndest to be ignored, Liby sincerely looked like she wanted to turn tail and run, and Lacy just went cathatonic.

"I am a bit upset, Lacy" Lemy said letting go of the woman and going back to his car in order to open it.

"Sorry but I have to cut the camping trip short girls" He gave a regretful look to the girls in the campfire and all of them panicked, gathered themselves, screamed their 'it's ok's and hurried to pack everything in the trunk of Lemy's car.

Lacy stood there stiff and saw everything, being ignored all the while, she then began sonorously sobbing and was still ignored and finally turned back and ran so fast I thought I saw a gale of wind being kicked off by her.

"Could you three accompany her? I would do it, but you know, I have a scared guest to calm down" Lemy said to the other three woman who silently obeyed.

"Well, let's go" Lemy finally turned to me and beckoned me into the car...well here goes nothing I guess.

***On the road* **

It took a whole three minutes to find a highway and now I was back on the path to that fucking mansion.

"So it turns out I befriended a kingpin or something?" I said dreading what would happen next, what I was not expecting though were the endless chuckles all around me.

"Nothing like that, dude, we are no criminal organization or anything of the sort" Lemy said more relaxed that I felt comfortable with.

"Not criminals, not gang members, not organized crime, not a threat, that's what I've been hearing over and over for a while now, how about you throw me a fucking bone here and tell me what you fucks actually are?!" I said with a scowl and a similar one dawned on Lemy's face, but it was not directed at me.

"Settle down you three!" He screamed and with a glance to his rear view mirror I saw what happened, three young women were glaring daggers at me...and I swear I saw neon flashes in their eyes for a split second.

"Great, something new to worry about...wanna go?" I said turning to them, Lani's smile went ear to ear wide.

"You are on, Lamb" Was her response.

"What did I say you three!? That was a very fair request, and I will be fulfilling it so don't get in the way!" Lemy said and all three girls kind of begrudgingly curled up and calmed down.

"Please forgive them, they are very protective and sweet, they would get used to you in no time if you let them" Lemy said with a nervous laugh, that I responded with a sarcastic one.

"Ahaha, you are talking about them as if they were guard dogs, asshole" I said with a bit of spite but then a whisper in my ear gave me pause.

"And what if we are, asshole?" Lizy said in a soft whisper that made me shudder.

"Lizy!" Lemy hadn't stopped looking at the road through this whole thing by the way.

"How the hell does he notices every little thing we do?" Were the annoyed mumblings of the young woman.

"So now that that is taken care of, spill the beans" I turned to Lemy, who chuckled a bit.

"I will, all of it, at the house" He said.

"Why not now?" I asked.

"Because I have evidence there and you won't believe me without it" He said with a small smirk.

"That doesn't sound good" I said with dread.

"That depends, lamb, how strong is your stomach?" Lani said with a mocking tone and the other two joined in with malicious giggles.

"Just ignore them, how about you tell me what happened? In detail if you could" Lemy said and I complied, I told him everything from top to bottom and each and everyone of my listeners heard the story in silence and with attention.

When we arrived, Lacy was standing next to the driveway panting and drenched in sweat… Did that bitch just outrun a car!?

Lemy parked the car and got near Lacy, the woman lit up when he did but quickly deflated when she saw his stone face.

"Have the rest arrived?" On cue the other three women burst out of some bushes all of them on their hands and knees, very short of breath and literally dripping sweat.

"Can you get them some water?" Lemy asked Lacy who nodded desperately and ran into the house.

"Don't worry, lamb, the road on foot is much shorter, it's not like she is faster than a car...I believe" Lani said from behind me.

"We are going to the attic, please come" I didn't have time to respond to Lani when Lemy guided me inside.

Once inside Lyle was already uncuffed and was idly watching TV on the sofa with Marsha cuddled with him even using his hair as a makeshift pillow as she slept.

"So much for 'Lyle is being taken care of'" I said with spite and Lyle offered me a morose look.

"If she wakes up, she kicks my ass, please shut up" Lyle whispered exhausted.

"She will, let's go upstairs" Lemy guided me to one of the various flights of stairs.

"Did you gave them the water already?" The bearded man just said out of the blue and turning around I found a downcasted Lacy.

"Yes" The woman said barely over a whisper, she had her head down and her shoulders dropped.

"Thank you" Lemy said just for the obligation of thanking her and Lacy just made herself even smaller.

When we got up the stairs I was in the middle of a very long hallway, completely peppered by doors, Lemy for his part went to open a trapdoor on the ceiling and beckoned me to follow.

"This is going to be a private chat, Lacy" Lemy said without turning around and when I turned around I found out that without me noticing Lacy had followed us up the ladder to the attic, and when Lemy said that she just went down the ladder and stayed there looking up to the trap door.

"And don't stay there, if this opens it might be dangerous" Lacy just nodded, took a few steps back and then stayed there not looking away, Lemy closed the door anyways.

***On the attic* **

The darkness of the place was swiftly vanquished by Lemy turning on the lights and interestingly enough, when I heard attic I expected something dusty, unkempt and trashy...this place was anything but.

The place was tidy and clean, so much so that Lemy found the box he was looking for immediately, took several big albums, sat on an old sofa, and patted the cushion beside him obviously inviting me to sit.

"Right here are all the answers you are looking for, just bear with me a bit, I'm gonna give you the scenic route" He said patting the albums when I sat on the sofa.

"Believe me, after what I've been through I have the whole week open for answers!" I gave him a scowl but he returned a warm and reassuring smile before opening an album.

"That's what I like to hear, tell me if you know the person, ok?" He said playfully.

"Do you know this woman?" Lemy said pointing at the picture of a woman on a stage, she had shoulder length brown hair, buck teeth and was dressed in flashy yellow colors, the woman had a ventriloquist dummy on hand and a white haired man with buck teeth was beside her wearing a tux… that was completely caked with pie.

"Is that Lua Lua? God I loved her youtube channel" I said with excitement, I used to watch her chanel daily but sadly her channel had been dead long before I ever found it.

"Ahahaha! Yeah I know! I know of only one person that has said they enjoy her stand up! Her real name is Luan Loud though" Lemy laughed boisterously.

"Soft ball, I know, but her?" Lemy pointed at another picture.

"Dude we talked about her literally yesterday" I said unimpressed, there she was, Luna Loud, lead vocalist of the band velvet lips, rocking it out on stage of what looked like a small bar, with the same white haired man beside her, this time he was playing the guitar.

"As I said, soft ball, then how about her?" Lemy pointed at a photo of a very petite woman...I knew she was a woman rather than a girl because the cake she was holding read proudly 'Just dropped out of college' the woman had short blonde hair with a cowlick and was wearing a one piece purple dress, and her face showed that she had cried before the picture was taken but was now sporting a calm smile while being held by the white haired man.

"Never heard of her" I answered immediately.

"Not surprising, her name is Lily, Lily Loud, proud college drop out" Lemy said puffing out his chest.

"Her?" Now it was a blonde on a runway, her dress was incredibly elaborate, her poise almost regal and everything about her perfect, I could see the white haired man on the audience taking pictures.

"No...absolutely not" I said with a blush.

"Come on man, you know I don't judge, fezz up, you or your pops had one or two nudy magazines that featured her didn't you" Lemy said with a warm smile.

"YES! My fucking ex threw them away! They were vintage, hard to find and worth every fucking penny too! But yeah I fezz up! Lola Loud! I MASTURBATED MULTIPLE TIMES TO LOLA FUCKING LOUD!" I swear I heard a faint "ewww" from downstairs.

"AHAHAHAH! I got you, I got you, her?" This time it was a brunette observing a chemistry set, what was exactly going on I hadn't the faintest idea but she had thick glasses, a lab coat that was open so I could see her green sweater under and was taking notes, and of course the white haired man was in the background practically juggling a mountain of lab equipment.

"I don't think so" I said squinting my eyes as if that would help me remember if I've seen her before.

"Her name is Lisa Loud, she was a world renowned scientist...then her research was found abhorrent and was placed under house arrest...not many records still exist of her, so yeah, not surprising that you don't know her" Lemy said with a small nervous smile.

"What about her?" The woman Lemy pointed out looked like she was ripped off of a horror film or a comedy spoof of one at least, she was unhealthily pale, her entire attire was jet black as was her hair that covered her eyes and reached her legs, she was happily sitting and drinking tea on a graveyard, tea that the white haired man was serving.

"Thank god I DON'T know her, she looks like she would suck my blood" I was a bit grossed out by the woman to put it plainly...though props to her for committing so hard to an aesthetic.

"Ok, but do you know the title _The heart that tried to flee to the moon_?" Lemy said a bit hopeful.

"That stupid, teeny, angsty poem compilation? Ahhh! All the girls in my highschool would not shut up about it" I said irritated just remembering the time.

"Yeah! That one! She is the author" He said pointing at the photo once again.

"She is _A forbidden heart_?...Oh god...everything makes too much sense now" Believe it or not, I think THAT has been the biggest revelation of the whole day.

"Her name is Lucy Loud, but since you are cringing this hard, I'll just move on tooooooooo...her?" Lemy pointed at another photo, it was of a muscular, blonde woman in full movie explorer attire, she had a scar on her left cheek and was lifting the front part of a crocodile while the white haired man was lifting the back...the poor man looked ready to shit bricks.

"I know that scar, She is Lana from _Creatures and Lana_, isn't she? I caught some reruns when I babysat for some friends of my ex, those kids loved that show" I remember, the girl was proclaimed the new Steve Irwin by some...then her show was canceled and I never heard of her again.

"That's precisely her, wow five out of seven, I'm actually moved, let's continue just three more, ok? Her?" Lemy pointed at a muscled but slender woman, she was freckled and was wearing a skin tight lycra outfit of crop top and spats, showing her impressive musculature and lack of curves, she was flexing while sitting on a stool and by stool I mean the white haired man.

"Yeah, I know her, didn't she won bronze at the olympics quite a while back?" I asked Lemy, he laughed.

"Yep, that's our Lynn Loud, her biggest achievement and the one she was the least fond of" He laughed and when he was done he had a nostalgic and pensive look on his face.

"What do you say about her?" Lemy pointed to...The most perfect bazongas I've ever seen, great shapely honkers, beautiful round milkers, puffy tasty-looking suckers, stonking great tit-.

"Focus! FOCUS!" Lemy covered the breast with one hand and snapped his fingers at me with the other, taking me out of my trance I could finally see what the rest of the picture looked like, it was of a blonde woman happily fitting a suit for the white haired man, she was bending over looking at some notes she left on the floor, showing plenty of cleavage in the process, the woman was gorgeous with or without her bosom and a pair of shades on top of her barely back length blonde hair gave her some sort of flare that I could not explain.

"The woman that could make me commit the mistake of marrying again?" I said practically drooling, this time I heard a very clear "THAT'S IT! I'M FUCKING HIM U-AHHHHHH!" from outside...pretty sure it was Lyle.

"Shit out of luck dude, already taken, and nearing around her 50's by this point in time" Lemy had been laughing since Lyle's outburst but managed to squeak out.

"Too good to be true" I said in resignation and Lemy composed herself and continued.

"She is Leni Loud, she was quite a big name in fashion once upon a time, pretty sure you are not big on that scene" At that comment I finally started to think straight again and said the only thing that mattered right now.

"Ok, show me the last photo so I can start getting some answers" I tried to say that with as much dignity I could get while cleaning my mouth with the back of my hand.

"That's my boy, well here it is, the last one" Lemy pointed at a photo and it was clear and unmistakable.

"Loan?" The photo was a selfie taken on top of a bed, it was Loan lovingly embracing the white haired man, both of them laughing...but it couldn't be Loan, this woman looked sharply dressed and while disheveled because of the embrace and the bed she still looked somewhat proper, also the smile she had was completely calm and relaxed, something I don't believe Loan could pull off, then it came rushing back to me, that news cast from when I was young.

"Lori Loud" I exclaimed, not asked as I intended to, but suddenly why Loan looked familiar finally settled in, of course I didn't recognise her from the video she was censured...I just compared her to the missing C.E.O without realizing.

"Yep, exactly, seven out of ten, man you hit a fucking home run there!...Now another question" He said devilishly.

"What?" I said pretty much challenging him.

"Do you know who the white haired man is?" He said matter of fact with a smirk, my whole face deflated.

"I DON'T KNOW, SHOULD I?" I screamed that, this whole situation was just so frustrating, Lemy's smirk didn't disappear as he closed the album and opened another one.

"Ahahaha, No, you really don't, just that he was a freelance artist, he worked on comics and the like, so considering you told me you and Loan got your first contact by geeking out, I thought that maybe you've seen or heard of him" He said closing the album and opening another one.

"Then how about this young man?" He showed me a picture of a much younger white haired man and on his hands he carried a little bundle of joy.

"That kid looks like a little ball of fluff" I blurted out without thinking much about it.

"Still does, man" Lemy said fluffing his hair, then he just giggled at my wide eyed face.

"That's right, dude, let me introduce you to my old man" He said with nostalgia.

"As for my mom...well…" He turned page after page, certainly knowing exactly which one he was looking for because I couldn't even skim through the album at the pace he was turning the pages.

"Here, this is my mom" Yeah, it had to be, the woman was breastfeeding the little ball of fluff while sitting on the floor, the white haired man was sitting behind her holding her by the waist with one arm and holding a guitar on the other, him and the woman were sharing a deep kiss...but that couldn't be.

"Wasn't Luna Loud…?" I began but I couldn't find the right words.

"A woman too wild to ever be tied down? Childless her whole life? A total dyke? Dude, me and Lyra are proof that each and everyone of those...are kind of wrong" He said with another giggle, my expression just growing more and more shocked.

"Come on, man, don't get scared now, we just begun with the good part" Lemy once again changed the page, now to a photo of a young girl with a pretty heavy and painful looking ortodontia correcting device on her head making a show on an improvised stage for Lua Lua and Lemy's dad.

"Please don't tell me that's Liby" I said looking closely at the dorky looking girl in the photo, she looked like the most stereotypical wallflower in highschool, nothing like the prim and proper detective I knew.

"I won't tell you then, but that's Liby's mother and father right here" He pointed at the crowd that consisted of just two people.

"Did they rearanged her whole fucking jaw with that thing or something!?" I said and once again from downstairs I heard "OH GOD, HE IS SHOWING HIM CHILDHOOD PICS!" from Liby.

"Wait a second, that's also her dad...but another mother?" I said slowly, Lemy smiled and started going a mile a minute.

He showed me pictures, lots of them, Lynn playing with the twins on a jungle gym, Lucy reading to a little Lupa, Lola shopping with Leia, Lana camping with Lizy, Lori playing street fighter with Loan, Lisa holding a baby Lulu, Luna on a jam session with Allie, Lemy and Lyra and so on and so on, and all the pictures had a thing in common, the white haired man was there.

"Are you fucking telling me?" I'm kind of ashamed that it took this long to dawn on me.

"Yep! You asked, what are we? Well the answer is...we are a family" Lemy said with a big smile.

"Did the guy just had it out for the Louds or something?" My world was spinning, I was feeling dizzy.

"All of his non-Loud conquests are in this album" Lemy held up a third album.

"Wanna see them?" He said actually looking forward to talking about that.

"Oh God!" I...barfed...I actually barfed about all this, thankfully there was a garbage bin there that I could use.

"Hah, first twenty minutes, Pony up" was the voice of Lizy from downstairs accompanied by a groaning Lani.

"You ok buddy?" Lemy asked while patting my back.

"I wanna kill that fuck" I said dry heaving.

"Huh, it's been years since I last heard that" He said and I looked up.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling a bit better.

"Think about it, you know for sure Lori and Luna disappeared more than a decade ago...and not one of the adults in those albums are here right now" He said matter of fact, with a hint of anger too.

"Wait, so not even you guys know what happened?" I asked panting.

"At first we thought aunt Lori just went into hiding because of the scandal and dad accompanied her for a bit...but in the span of two months each and every other one of our mothers just went 'poof' without a trace, and all of the Louds dissapeared within a week, as I said, there are more than just us" He explained reliving the painful memories.

"All of us had to fight tooth and nail to stay on our feet, some of us from a young age, heck Lani and Lulu haven't seen their parents since they were two and three respectively, that little ordeal has made us a bit...prickly about anyone that is outside of our little circle" He said with a sigh.

"I see...hey if that's the case, can you go a little softer on Lacy?" I said gagging my last gag...I hope.

"Really? Why is that?" Lemy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"The girl really looked like she didn't want to do anything of what she did and just thinking how sad she looked after you turned the cold shouder to her, I think I get it, to lose someone else after all that...heck I think I get everyone here...even if just a bit, STILL FUCKING PISSED THOUGH!" I pointed a finger at Lemy.

"Understood, want a lift to your place?" He said taking the keys of his car out of his pocket.

"I need a ride home, I have no idea where I am" ...This guy...For some stupid reason I'm really starting to grow a soft spot for this guy.

"Anything else I need to know?" I said as Lemy opened the trapdoor.

"I mean, I could tell you something else but it's a bit illegal" He said with a giggle, on the floor right beside the ladder was Lacy still waiting for us, head hanging and looking worried.

"Did you drink water already?" Lemy said as he went down the ladder, Lacy nodded, then she looked up to Lemy's face with eyes just ready to leak.

Then without warning Lemy lifted Lacy's chin and planted a deep one on her lips.

"Had a long day, huh?" Lemy separated their lips and Lacy begrudgingly accepted it, looking at his soft expression with misty eyes.

"It was! It really was!" Lacy finally let her sobs run rampant and then she pounced on to Lemy's lips, Lemy was ready though, he returned the kiss eagerly and tightly held her by her back and waist, Lacy for her part rested her hands on his chest and even popped a leg.

"Hey, dude! You are married! AND THAT'S YOUR FUCKING SISTER!" I screamed and both looked at me in a confused daze.

"There we go!" That was Lupa's voice from down stairs giving a big laugh, Lacy for her part composed herself enough to remember that she really didn't like me all that much and at long last gave me a frown, a true frown from her...if you could call it that, her brow barely furrowed, she was pouting and there was this rosy tint in her cheeks, this was cute, girly and childish all at the same time but Lemy flicked her forehead to make her stop.

"He put in a good word for you" Lacy's face lit up like a christmas tree and jumped me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" She repeated like a mantra while crushing my ribs with a hug.

"No! No! I'm not forgetting the kissing your half sister with this!" I screamed with the little air I still had in my lungs while pointing at Lemy, Lacy let go of me and looked at me with apologetic eyes and a deep blush.

"I love Lemy, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says" She said with a shaky voice, her hands held tightly to her chest and her knees close together.

"THAT'S IT! YOU! ME! ATTIC! NOW!" I pointed at Lemy and then the attic, he put his hands up and inched his way to the attic with a smirk on his face.

"You, stay there!" I told Lacy.

"*Bark*" This gave me pause.

"Did she just barked when I gave her an order?" I asked with a shaky voice to a very nervous Lemy, turning to see the woman in question she was covering her mouth looking as embarrassed as could be.

"I'm so sorry, I just get so relaxed at home, that...that..I...AHHHH!" The woman pretty much jumped down the stairs in a panic, I then turned to Lemy with a flabbergasted expression.

"I swear that was Lyle's idea!" Lemy said putting his hands up defensively, still nervous.

"It's hot as hell, of course it was my idea" Was Lyle's voice from downstairs again, followed by a loud 'SMACK' and a "What did I say this time?".

"What about Gwen?" I screamed to Lemy's face, he started scratching his head nervously.

"She knows, she has always known, so does Marsha and Kimberly, they all know about our family and they are ok with it" Lemy actually tried to avoid my gaze.

"Are you really planning on telling me that all of yo-" I was outraged and Lemy interrupted.

"All of us, everyday, like rabbits, I told you it was illegal" He said matter of factly, still avoiding my gaze and with a deep blush, my world once again began to spin.

"Woohoo! Twice before the thirty minute mark, I'm on a roll!" Was Lizy's excited scream from downstairs accompanied by Lani's "Fucking usless lamb!".

***Next week at the office***

I came back to work after the weekend, only to get embarrassed by getting welcomed by Gwen and Kim who just said "That was one hell of a conversation topic at the dinner table.''

But after all that I just went to my office and found Loan curled up on her chair already working, I took a deep breath and sat without even saying hello, I had thought over and over what to say to her and now it was my time to put it in practice.

"Lemy told me about your situation, I just want to tell you that I understand, I will not step in lines you don't want, I promise, I will stay on my lane and I'm sure you will too, you have a good family, I will not meddle with that, sorry if I scared you by having that video" I said my piece and I said the right thing...at least I thought I did.

"So they won, huh?" Loan mumbled, I turned my chair to see her but she didn't turn to see me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You wanna know why nobody could tell you what my plan was for you?" She said in that small nervous voice of hers.

"Now that you mention it…"

"No one knew about it, they all just saw an outsider and began tripping over themselves trying to find the best way to run him off, Lyle tried to show me it was unnecessary for you to even be there, Lupa figured it would just crash and burn so she kept quiet and then she tried to ensure it would crash and burn, Liby tried to scrape a deal and...and… my sweet little fluff ball just gently showed you his belly and let you walk away" Loan started to choke on her words and I started to approach her on the slowest pace I could.

"You said we are a good family but we are not right now, we are tightly knit yes but we are too tightly knit, we are isolated, paranoid, untrusting, scared and overzealous about keeping it that way, I should know, I was a shut in before our parents disappeared and I will not allow my precious babies to rot in a hole just being happy because they have each other" Loan slammed her fist to her desk multiple times as she said that.

"It was a horrendous mistake to try and force cooperation out of you, Jonah, and I will never stop apologising because of that but please, for the love of god! Help us...we cannot help ourselves right now! Please! I beg of you!" Luan turned around and she was crying...hard, her eyes were leaking so were her nose and mouth, her face had 'desperation' written all over it and then she latched on to me on a tight hug, not stopping her horrendous shrills for a second, but for the billionth fucking time the same question flooded my mind.

"And what could I do?" I said almost cathatonic, Loan grabbed my face and looked at me in the eye her face still leaking fluids through every visible orifice and while composing herself very, very slowly she finally stammered out.

"Make a baby with me"

"WHAT, THE FUCK-"

***In the hallway* **

"-IS EVEN HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!?"

Jonah's shrill scream echoed through the hallway reaching the ears of a certain black skinned personal assistant.

"Finally, something interesting after years of waiting...hope you can regain your touch after this Louds" Said Marsha with a small chuckle before going back to her work.

***Author's notes* **

**Holy shit did this one ran long! **

**Well the thing is, in the first chapter I promised a story filled with flashbacks as a way to make a one shot compilation with a framing device of an "actual linear story" Well I hope that NOW I can make good on that promise, take this first chapters as the two hour series premiere to a slice of life show… and now I understand what everyone meant when they said I watch too much anime. **

**But yes I think this whole 'plot progression' is now gonna be replaced with "Jonah gets to know the sin kids", just giving a heads up. **

**Also as a big heads up too, I'm gonna take a break on this one for a bit, to continue with my other fic **_**A Greedy Heart**_**, I've been neglecting that little baby for a while now and I'm itching to go back to it...even if I have to make some revisions that would make the "no discovering sin" time larger. **

**Also, also, I used to respond to reviews with PM's and almost nobody responded, making me fear that no one sees them, so I'll answer to reviews here for visibility sake. **

**Blaze namikaze: gracias carnal, pero pues lo que me tenía con el Jesús en la boca sobre de a donde estaba llevando la historia pasó en este capítulo, ya estamos en rieles y no hay vuelta atrás, así que muchas gracias por el apollo pero ya me avente solito :P**

**Jeff: Dude I love your reviews, love that you go point for point over what you liked and what you thought, thanks a lot. **

**Rookie writer: Yeah, a dangerous Lani might be too dark for what I'm aiming for besides her being harmless is hilarious. **

**As for what head-canon I'm basing this off...well I thought it was patanu's but it really it's just a bit of the visual stuff, I have the Lemy/Gwen, BJ/Kim & Lyle/Marsha from Lio, then I used Lynn III from forlorn-hope, I wanted to take a lot of stuff from Sheringanonn who is my favorite sin kid writer but I ended up not using much from them...so I really don't know. **


	5. Last chance for an out

It was an apartment, it had a single room, a single bathroom, and a living room divided into a little

kitchen with a table on the side with a simple folding chair on one corner and a tv on top of a cabinet with a sofa in front of it on the other.

Loan still dressed in her work clothes was nervously pacing back and forth in front of the tv with her phone in hand.

"_So you promise me you aren't doing anything I wouldn't do?" _Said the concerned voice on the other side of the line.

"I promise, Gabi, and you know I don't do a whole lot that you DO." Loan said to her phone.

"_Not sure, girl, I know you've been depriving yourself of dick lately...I still remember that no nut November." _Gabi saidand despite being on the other side of the line you could practically hear her shuddering.

"I've been flicking the bean constantly!" Loan desperately screamed to her phone.

"_I really don't know what your plan is, just calling me out of the blue telling me to cover for yo- waaaait-… Noooo~... You are looking for something outside of the family, aren't you?" _The woman asked with disbelief in her every word, Loan swallowed a lump on her throat and after a deep breath, she gave an answer.

"...Yes." Loan felt as if she had just admitted to committing a crime and it made a nice contrast with the loud squeal coming from the other side of the line.

"_Holy shit, girl! So proud of you! I got yo back then, I'll cover for you whenever, just be discreet, you know how some of them get… especially Lyle." _The woman gave a giggle and ended the call, Loan pocketed her phone and turned with an unsure smile to her host.

Jonah was sitting on his sofa and he didn't look happy at all, he was glaring at Loan and at the trail she made on the floor by passing back and forth on top of it.

"Heheheh… We have the whole night." Loan gave him a strained and very obviously fake smile, this made Jonah's frown deepen.

"Excuse me!? What part of 'What the fuck is even happening right now!? What the fuck are you on about!? I don't even know what's what anymore.' sounded like 'Sure let's make a baby.' To you?" Jonah crossed his arms in defiance making Loan to hang her head low but the blonde took a deep breath and when she raised her head she now had an exhausted but genuine smile.

"Yeah, that's right, I promised I wouldn't push on you anything you didn't want." With that the older woman went to sit beside Jonah on the couch and then with a sigh turned to him.

"You never wanted kids with your ex-wife?" Loan said with curiosity and tact but Jonah jumped off the couch in surprise anyways.

"Where the fuck did that came from?" Jonah looked at Loan with panic filled eyes.

"Sorry… I just… I just can't imagine having a relationship and not wanting kids." Loan looked hurt and that made Jonah cave in, with a groan he got on the sofa again and began to speak with embarrassment.

"Of course I wanted kids but we were both too busy, she was going to college and I was working 3 jobs to get her through it…" Jonah's face turned into a grimace, something that didn't pass through Loan.

"What? What happened?" Loan said with her face filled with concern and tried to reach for the upset man who shoved away her hand.

"Nothing important." Jonah stood up and went to the fridge at the other side of the room, Loan followed him with her gaze throughout all of this.

"Jojo?" Loan quietly pleaded from behind the couch but it grabbed Jonah's attention.

"Oh, come on! Don't look so hurt because of this… Ahhhhhh Ok! Ok… I get it." Jonah took a deep breath and two cans of soda back to the couch.

"Thank you." Loan mouthed quietly as Jonah offered her one of the cans and with a heavy sigh Jonah plopped down into the couch.

"It's just that… I'm thankful for those jobs, I liked them just fine and because of the experience and recommendation letters from my old bosses I could get this job without a college degree." Jonah noticed Loan's raised eyebrows.

"Yeah… never went to college… but well… I still think that it's because of them that I ended up in a divorce." Jonah sounded defeated but Loan just looked interested while taking sips of soda and Jonah felt obligated to continue.

"I was away from home way too much, then one day it turns out she was cheating and that she wants a divorse due to lack of attention." Jonah gritted his teeth and started to hold back tears.

"So apparently it is my fault!" Jonah sobbed out but stopped when he felt a pair of hands on top of his right one.

"She already caused so much damage… don't let her stain the couch too." Loan said with the warmest voice Jonah's ever heard from her and with that he noticed that he was just about squeeze all the soda out of the can.

"Yeah… Sorry." That sudden rise in Jonah deflated as soon as it appeared and Loan's relieved smile reminded him why they hit it off so well when they first met.

"So, that's what happened, she just left." Loan said, now holding Jonah's hand.

"Yep, hit me like a ton of bricks and then I lost all my stuff… god damn it, I need to do something." Jonah shaked Loan's hand off gently and went to open the cabinet.

Jonah opened the cabinet and Loan for her part might as well have been listening to a choir, the cabinet was filled to the brim with videogames, pads, arcade sticks and consoles, some of said consoles were hooked to the tv some others were not.

"What? Never seen one of these before?" Jonah said amused.

"PC master race." Loan said pretty much drooling.

"Say no more, my superior, no peasantry shall unfortunate you tonight." Jonah said, taking out a copy of Ultra street fighter IV for PS3.

*Gasp* "The port for that one sucks ass." Loan was drooling by now.

"NO MA'AM, You shall not mingle with the peasants." Jonah said, popping the disc into the console and hooking up an arcade stick.

"Come on, just some versus." Loan started to shake Jonah lightly before giving up and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, jojo… that little spiel you gave me this morning… it was all baloney, wasn't it?" Loan said morosely.

"Yes it was, I am disgusted by what you and your 'family' is doing but every time I turn a corner I find another one of you and sincerely that scares me, I had to leave on good terms… but my guess is that I might already be balls deep, huh?" Jonah said going to the cabinet again.

"Pad or stick?" Jonah said and Loan's face lit up like fireworks.

"Pad." Loan said enthusiastically.

Once the pad was in her hands a confused look creeped it's way into Loan's face, it kept up from confirming that there was a second player until the vs. screen flashed and she just had to ask.

"I… you know at the dinner table… They said you settled with everything… How did you…?" Loan meekly inquired.

"Kept all of this?" Jonah pointed at the still open cabinet filled with videogames and Loan nervously nodded.

"None of this was mine at the time." Jonah's face contorted into a nostalgic smile.

"Huh?" Was all Loan could say.

"Just like my car, this stuff was my dad's while I was on trial, trial ended and dad gave them to me, great luck too, they've helped a lot." Jonah took a deep breath and turned to look at Loan.

"Ok, I've been confessing to a lot of things soooo… anything you have to say?" Jonah said now exhausted himself.

"Yeah… nope." Loan said with rosy cheeks adorning her face.

"Heh, screw you… Wait, NO, REALLY! SCREW YOU!" Jonah had his jaw agape as the eighth perfect in a row appeared on screen and turned to see Loan.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Jonah was flabbergasted.

"Hehehehe… I used to stream this kind of game for a living… Well I streamed a lot of games actually." Loan said pensive.

"And you ended up a desk worker?" Jonah said, lifting a single eyebrow.

"Well... I was suspended indefinitely." Loan said with a chuckle.

"You could have gone to another streaming site but considering I found porn of you that could get me thrown in jail… Yeah, I'm not surprised." Jonah said suddenly realising that yeah, he was getting all cozy with a pedophile but before he could give any deeper thought to that Loan continued.

"And I needed a stable income too." Loan said matter of fact.

"Ohh so now you are talking like a mom." Jonah pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, this is the best time he's had since his divorce after all and sincerely teasing this push over seemed like a little vengeance in it of itself.

"Do I now?" Loan looked nostalgic, the little amount of cheery attitude that she accumulated for a bit completely gone now, she stared pensive at nothing in particular until Jonah decided that it was enough.

"Yep, you do, so now you have to explain, why did you get suspended? We can save how you ended up in your mom's company for later." Jonah put up a finger with each question asked.

"... If you beat me." Loan said smugly.

"Nice, showing some pride for a change but did you check the screen?" Jonah pointed at the tv that was already on the winner screen with Jonah's character on it.

"What? When? HOW!?" Loan was pulling her own hair in frustration.

"When you were sulking about sounding like a mom!" Jonah gave out a belly laugh like he hasn't done in quite a while.

"BITCH! BIIIIITTCHHHHHHH!" Loan screamed at Jonah with a scowl and pointed an accusatory finger on him but the man stood up looking down on her.

"Mister Bitch to you ma'am, now… I think we had a deal." Jonah waggled his eyebrows at Loan who groaned and slumped on the sofa.

"...Fiiiineeee." Loan groaned out.

_The place was more of a pig pen than a bedroom, small mounds of dirty laundry were around the place, both the carpeted floor and the walls had stains that nobody knew how they got there and had long since given up to clean them some of them were covered by posters of various games and animes, the floor was peppered with empty chip bags, pizza boxes, soda cans, juice bottles and crumpled up (and foul smelling) tissue papers and the only window in the room was covered by a blanket to let in as little light as possible. _

_The door slammed open revealing a sharply dressed woman, her blonde hair was done on a tight bun, her face was adorned with a pair of under rimmed glasses, her makeup perfect and her posture regal. The woman navigated the room with practiced ease, she kicked cans and boxes to the side, skipped the stains and sidestepped the mounds of sticky panties on the floor. _

_She finally reached her destination, a bed that had a big ball covered by the covers on top of it, the woman Lori Loud just cleared her throat._

"_It's been 6 hours, are you free to talk now?" Lori said with an authoritative tone, the ball produced a little yelp. _

"_... Yeeeeaaahhhh?" Loan said groggily from under the covers. _

"_Well you left the computer alone so the stream is either over or you are trying that 'sleeping stream' thing." Lori said matter of fact pointing at a powerful desktop computer with 3 monitors on the corner of the room and Loan fell off the bed in a panic. _

"_Please, don't even joke about me turning into an E-thot." Loan said laying face down on the floor. _

"_Pfft, weren't you the one flaunting all those earnings last summer, who would have thought that literally all you needed to make more than the owner of a small company was a friend, a pair of low cut tops and a couple thousand crazy, horny guys." Lori was not able to contain a chuckle. _

"_Hey, Gabi wanted to colab and it was a very hot day… Also some fans are not that bad." Loan said, refusing to look at her mother's eyes. _

"_Well literally not hot enough to take off the ski mask." Lori rolled her eyes. _

"_... Don't want to show my face" Loan mumbled while fiddling her fingers._

"_So much for 'not all fans are that bad'" Lori said smugly but clapped her hands and continued. _

"_All right that is literally besides the point, have you given a thought about what we talked about?" Lori's smile and good mood evaporated and turned business-like as if a switch had been flipped. _

"_I… I don't want to." Loan mumbled while hanging her head low. _

"_*Sigh* So you don't wanna work with me?" Lori said without much emotion to her voice. _

"_No… It's just… that… that… I like what I do." Loan said, shivering. _

"_I'm just saying that this is literally the most unstable job you could find, and you are the only one that can help us with the finances." Lori sat beside Loan on the floor. _

"_Am I not helping enough?" Loan hugged her legs and sobbed a bit. _

"_Your help is… Random, Last year you literally doubled our monthly budget, this year… you are barely pulling your own weight, heck I could literally just give you a job when you are going through a rough patch and when you are doing well you can focus on this." Lori said with some hope in her voice. _

"_It's… It's just a rough patch, don't worry… I- I don't need any help." Loan said climbing back to bed and getting back under the covers effectively ending the conversation with both women not making eye contact once. _

"_Yeah, I'm sure." Lori sighed and stood up to leave and as soon as the door closed behind her mother, Loan quietly sobbed herself to sleep._

"Really? You started crying because of that? You just gave me basically the same speech two seconds ago, and what does this have to do with your ban?." Jonah interrupted the story.

"Yeah, NOW I think like my mother." Loan pointed downwards and continued.

"Back then it felt like she just couldn't be satisfied with whatever I did, even if I was actually contributing." Loan sounded disappointed but she calmed down quickly and turned to look at Jonah.

"And I got banned because of the stream that happened after that." She said with a strained smile and the biggest blush Jonah has ever seen on her.

"_Loan Loud, you come here this instant!" Loan catapulted off the bed as soon as she heard her mother screaming from down stairs and the anxious woman ran at her top speed falling down the stairs and landing face first on the living room. _

"_What are your orders, ma'am!?" Loan stood up quickly to salute like a soldier while sporting a worried frown. _

"_You promised no more spartan discipline." An annoyed voice made Loan focus her attention and saw her mother dressed in a robe sitting on the lap of the person who said that, her father. _

"_Your daughter just fell face first down the stairs and THAT is what has you worried?" Lori said annoyed. _

"_She is a sturdy one, I mean, she stood up just like that." Her father said with a snap of his fingers, looking genuinely impressed. _

"_So the spartan discipline worked, eh? Little white bunny." Lori said her pet name for the man smugly and playfully and the man looked at her with the same playfulness. _

"_I said don't do it, I never said it didn't work." Both of them stared into each other's eyes but Loan interjected. _

"_Hemmm… Why am I here again?" Loan said embarrassed for butting in but her mother quickly turned to her and hopped off her little white bunny's lap. _

"_Sorry, it literally slipped my mind." Lori grabbed Loan's hand and excitedly led her up the stairs._

"_Mom? What are we doing?" Loan said struggling to keep the pace. _

"_We are gonna clean your room." Lori turned to look at Loan and the CEO's doppelganger noticed her mother's warm smile, cheerful attitude and red, puffy eyes obviously showing that she was crying recently. _

"_Wai- WHAT!?" Loan was startled by her mother's eyes but screamed with dread as soon as she processed what the older woman said. _

"_You heard me and there is literally no way out of this one!" Lori said enthusiastically. _

_It took them 20 minutes to arm themselves but by that time both women entered the nasty place armed with mops, brooms, laundry baskets, garbage bags and all kinds of cleaning sprays. _

"_Are you sure about this mom?" Loan timidly looked at her own room from outside, her own private oasis now looked like a death trap to her. _

"_I've literally never been more serious." Lori cracked her knuckles. _

"_Why?" Was Loan's last plea. _

"_Literally because I want to." Lori didn't give too much thought to her answer, opting to take her daughter's arm and forcefully pull her into the dump that she would refuse to leave if it was any other day. _

"HOURS! LITERAL HOURS!" Loan screamed horrified.

"Each fucking stain took like 10 minutes of srubbing each! There were rats both dead and alive hiding in those stupid pizza boxes! There was an entire functional biome under the bed! Dozens of trash bags filled with jizz tissues and stuff I didn't even know what it was! And the piles upon piles of rank smelling, crusty panties!" Loan's face color drained little by little after every word she spoke and her face transitioned into a wide eyed blank one.

"Sounds tough… What did your mom say about all the stuff you found?" Jonah said holding back laughter but Loan took a cushion from the couch and hid under it.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER THAT!" Was Loan's muffled scream.

"Don't worry, I'll also save that one for later, but the stream that got you banned is about to start, isn't it?" Jonah asked and Loan peeked a bit from under the cushion sporting her creepy smile once again.

"Hehehehe… Yeah… About that." Loan sounded winded and looked… aroused?.

"_Mom, MOM!" Loan checked her phone and panicked when she saw the hour. _

"_What is it, Loan?" Lori said, taking the last garbage bag out of the room. _

"_It's time for my stream! Please, it's already clean enough, we'll continue tomorrow or something, just get out!" Loan anxiously tried to push her mother out of her room but Lori easily got off her daughter's grasp and made a beeline towards the computer. _

"_Great, you do have a cam." Lori said inspecting the PC. _

"_It came with the computer, now please go, I need to set up! I'm running late already!" Loan said desperately but Lori didn't even turn around. _

"_Do you still fit into the outfit you used on that stream with Gabi?" Lori said matter of fact as she accesed the computer. _

"_Yeah...and how did you know my password?" Loan mumbled the last part. _

"_Prettyshotatraps? Your question is 'what do I want to keep in my basement?' so it was easy to guess." Lori said plainly without turning around. _

"_Now, put on the outfit or something skimpier if you have one, come on Loan, we literally have 10 minutes to start the stream on time!" Lori clapped her hands. _

"_Mom?... We?" Loan said in the middle of changing into that old, thin tank top and yoga pants. _

"_Yes, we." Lori turned around and in a swift motion took off her robe revealing her outfit underneath, a very tight crop top and a pair of just as tight booty shorts. _

_Loan stood there mesmerised, her mother had an amazing figure, her waist was shapely and her flat belly showed the beginnings of a six-pack, her arms were thick with a bit of muscle, Loan remember how her aunts would make fun of her mom because of her 'quadruple chin' but that was gone in fact there was not a single speck of extra fat on her… above her hips. _

_Lori's hips were wide and her thighs thick, her calves shapely and her feet bare, Loan stood frozen and without noticing she began to use all her focus to try and detect even the smallest hint of camel t-. _

"Could you stop drooling about your own mother all over my couch!" Jonah snapped Loan out of her stupor.

"No fair! Lemy told us how you got with aunt Leni's photo." Loan sounded legitimately outraged.

"If you had seen a photo of my mom that showed her below the waist you would have been just as if not more excited as you were with aunt Leni and besides her tits were just as good as aunt Leni's true they were smaller but they were firm and perky." Loan began to rant… a rant that sincerely scared Jonah.

"Those hips were the very definition of child bearing, her butt cheeks were wide, thick and pillow-y and despite that she was soooooo fit! She was the dream of anybody who has enough sense to appreciate the THICCCCCC!" Loan was now standing on the couch as she gave her passionate speech.

"Loan… are you ok?" Jonah said meekly.

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about tossing your mom's salad at least once!" Loan violently bent down to look at Jona's eyes directly with her own accusatory gaze but her stare softened when she noticed Jonah shuddering with disgust.

"Ohhhh, yeah… I'm with a normal person right now." Loan said embarrassed.

"Thanks for the consideration." Jonah awkwardly said.

"Umm… Well… G-going back to the story." Loan sat back down and still embarrassed continued.

"_Hummmm… Mom? What are you doing?" Loan asked, still staring a hole into her mother's lower half. _

"_Literally getting ready." Lori said checking the equipment and Loan noticed that she had already set up the stream and was doing a check before going live but what caught the girl by surprise was that what her mom was checking thoroughly was the webcam feed. _

"_Mom… I… I-I don't use the webcam." Loan said softly. _

"_I know, you still have the ski mask? Maybe a paper bag? Ohhh look you have a nice mask here." Lori said, taking down an oni mask that Loan had hung on the wall. _

"_Which one do you prefer?" Lori said with a warm smile. _

"_Huh?... Well… The ski mask… Hey, mom, could you use the paper bag? I think it would match better with my ski mask." Loan said shyly. _

"_This is literally your turf, dear, just tell me what to do, I'll do it." Lori gave Loan a reassuring pat on the shoulder, her smile not diminishing a bit, Loan felt a slight tingle because of those words making a small smile creep up her face. _

"_Yes!" Loan nodded enthusiastically nodded and quickly went to her computer and prepared to click play._

_The Live feed sprung to life and the chat room that already had some people waiting started spamming. _

_Chat: _

_-Took you long enough._

_-HOLY SHIT! CAM! _

_-Is gab finally done corrupting her? I've been waiting for this day in all honesty. _

_-SHOW FEET!111!11_

"_Hi guys! Sorry, I had to clean the room a bit before going live." Loan said with a happy wave to the camera and an even happier tone of voice. _

_Chat: _

_-Wew, someone is happy today. _

_-Gab told us how your room looked… kinda disappointed, I wanted to see it. _

_-SHOW FEEETTTTTTTTTT!111!111_

_-I don't care, I want a rematch you hikkikomori fuck!_

_-I wanted to see the dump._

_-HA! She is wearing the same clothes she wore back on the collab. _

_-Bet ya she hasn't changed since. _

"_All right guys, I'm sure you've noticed I'm a bit giddy and it's because I have a surprise for tonight!" Loan actually looked enthusiastic as she said that. _

_Chat: _

_-Gonna show feet!?_

_-Gonna start being an E-thot?… Cause I don't mind. _

_-If you showed all your chunk for the camera it would be good. _

_-FEEETTTTT!_

"_And here I am proud to present…" Loan moved aside to allow Lori to enter the shot. _

"_MY MOM!" Lori gave a model pose. _

_Chat: _

_-OOOF, can I call her mommy?_

_-STEP ON ME!_

_Lori spared a glance to Loan who was star struck but then the antsy girl made an exaggerated pose and gave her mother a wink, Lori understood immediately and made the pose but sticked her generous hips a bit more than what she was shown and curved her back a bit more making her tight crop top to begin straining to keep her bust in place. _

_Chat: _

_-OMG! _

_-.:Droplet emoji x15:. _

_-.:Kappa x30:. _

_-Is that a mother fucking JOJO reference!? _

_-MY FACE YOUR ASS! HOW MUCH?!_

_-Awesome and here I thought I finally found a girl who ISN'T a thot. _

_-STEP ON ME! _

"_Well here is the thing, I promised to play SF with you guys this stream but we have a little guest now…" Loan kept the chat guessing for a bit. _

_Chat: _

_-Mom plays stream? Sounds fun. _

_-...God damn it, I was looking forward to the rematch. _

_-Boomer plays!_

_-Gonna show feet!? PLEASE! _

"_You are gonna have to play against mom!" Loan said with a certain flair, Lori without saying a word acted dejected._

"_Wa-What is it, mom?" Loan got near her mother and Lori whispered in her ear. _

"_You sure?" Loan was baffled about what she just heard. _

_Chat: _

_-Don't worry mommy, we are gentle. _

_-You dragged your mom into this by force didn't you. _

_-GAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

"_Hummm… guys… I'm not ok with this… but Mom says that just matches are boring so if you beat her… She is willing to do ANY request you have." Loan fidgeted as she mumbled out. _

_Chat: _

_-OHHHH YOU ARE ON BITCH!_

_-LET'S GO GRANMA_

_-WOOOOO THE THINGS I HAVE IN MIND._

_-FEEEEEEEEETTTTT!_

"YOU WHORED OUT YOUR OWN MOTHER ON STREAM!?" Jonah screamed outraged.

"SHE WHORED OUT HERSELF!" Loan defended herself but that little outburst died down and was swiftly replaced with a chuckle.

"... Besides, you played me, didn't you?" Loan said in a mischievous way.

"... Yeah?" Jonah said, confused once again.

"Was I good?" Loan waggled her eyebrows in a knowing way.

"Yes, you are very good." Jonah rolled every word in his mouth not really sure where this was going.

"I'm rusty as hell." Loan said smugly and her face was the definition of 'high and mighty' right now, Jonah's face soured but then Loan began to giggle.

"Well… You see…" Loan continued her story in between chuckles.

_Chat: _

_-WHAT THE FUCK!?_

_-AAAAAAaaannndd 5th double perfected of the day_

_-This old hag is crazy god damn it. _

_-How the fuck do you do a TOD combo In fucking SF!?_

_-EAT SHIT AND DIE, BITCH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

_-How the fuck are you this good!? YOU HAVE A LIFE!_

_-I need FEET!_

"_Come on guys, this is literally too easy!" Lori trash talked to the webcam and struck a sexy pose. _

"_Guys, did I mention that I've never beaten mom at this game?" Loan said peeking her head into the camera. _

_Chat: _

_-My turn mommy, your ass is mine. _

"_Nah, literally bored now." Lori let the controller drop into the floor. _

"_Sorry, mom, I thought they could at least entertain you." Loan said with mock disappointment._

"_Eh, it's all right, bye guys." Lori said smugly while waving goodbye to the camera. _

_Chat: _

_*Donation clicks* _

_-You are not leaving like that, it is a money match now, so get your ass back here. _

_-I'm not leaving until you lose at least once._

_-I0m getting feet god damn it!_

"_Hey, hey, cool off guys, that is literally too much, I won't charge you to play with me." Lori turned on her heel and looked pensive before a little "Eureka" gesture. _

_Lori went to Loan's closet and started putting on extra layers of clothing much to everyone present annoyance. _

"_Okay guys, every ROUND lost, I lose a piece of clothing, sounds fair?" Lori said while patting the makeshift padded suit she just made. _

"_Hey, I'll join in too." Loan said emerging with a few pieces of clothing of her own. _

_Chat: _

_-I'm fucking game, take that controller already! _

"_Will do!" Lori said tightly hugging Loan and very obviously squeezing her daughter's ass in front of the camera. _

_The first few losses were obviously gonna happen, Lori had put on too many layers, gloves included so in those matches she could barely hold the controller let alone use it. Then the heat was killing her so she was distracted enough for both her and Loan ended up like they started a single layer and undies. _

_Chat: _

_-Out of steam?_

_-We are getting somewhere! COM'ON!_

_-Only 5 more rounds!_

_-Yeah we are like what? 350 losses to 25 wins?_

"_How long have we been streaming for?" Loan's voice sounded off camera. _

_Chat: _

_-YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?_

_-Like… 9 and half hours or something?_

_-Running!? NOW!?_

_-Shut the fuck up don't tell them._

_-You've done 15 hour streams before! _

"_Yeah, I've done longer streams but mom has a job!" Loan retorted angrily to the chat. _

"_It's ok, dear… but it is literally very late, how bout this guys? The next person in the room plays the last one, I lose a 2 out of 3 set and I take everything off, We game?" Lori bent down to put her face close to the camera so she could lift her bag a little so the chat could see her smug smile but that was not it… she was showing plenty of cleavage to the camera. _

_Then as the chat was going wild trying to agree who was going to take the last game and a new challenger appeared in the room. _

"_Hmmm?… __獣__? I didn't know you had japanese viewers?" Lori was pleasantly surprised but that quickly turned to concern when she saw her daughter was as stiff as a board. _

"_Ok guys, stream over!" Loan pretty much pushed her mother aside and tried to kill the stream but Lori stopped her. _

"_Ok, what is wrong with you?" Lori said with an authoritative tone. _

"_Mom, that is the actual champion of this game, you can't win this one." Loan whispered so the chat wouldn't hear._

_Chat: _

_-WOOOOOOO, We got it guys. _

_-I'm sure she doesn't even know who that is. _

_-Come on guys, this is kind of dickish don't you think? _

_-Fuck off!_

_-Actually… I do feel bad for her. _

_-Why are you people gay?_

_-If someone called him, first of all, dick move, second of all, thank you!_

"_So… the champion? Ohhhhh, this is literally on!" Lori cracked her knuckles and grabbed the controller. _

"_Mom are you sure?" Loan held on to her mother with concer__n_

"_Literally." Loan couldn't see much of her mother's expression under the paper bag but she could feel the confidence under it. _

_Chat: _

_-... Is this it?_

_-What the hell._

_-I don't care if we get nudes or not, I just want her to LOSE!_

_The first match was an easy win for Lori, and after that victory the woman was flaunting it in front of chat. _

"_I literally couldn't what, sweety?" Lori smugly said to her daughter who was slack jawed … Then the second Match happened. _

"_Literally WHAT!?" Lori forced herself not to throw the controller at the screen._

_Chat: _

_-Double perfected, bitch!_

_-Ladies and gentlemen… Download complete. _

_-Hah, it actually took him less time than usual. _

_-The smug just dying and turning into salt….MMMMMMMMM…. That is what I LIVE FOR! _

_-But what about the feet? :( _

"_Mom, we can just kill the stream and-" Loan whispered in a panic. _

"_Loan, if I lose we will literally upload the nudes to twitter." Lori's eyes were red and Loan could hear her holding her anger back. _

"_... Understood ma´am." And with that Loan backed off. _

_Chat: _

_-Here waiting for the nudes_

_-I know I can't see her under the bag but I can just taste the salt. _

_-Annnnd there we go almost there. _

_-the first round is going to…_

_-What!?_

_-Holy shit that was god like!_

_-That was a fluke. _

_It came down to the wire but Lori won the first round. _

"_You ok, mom?" Loan said, giving her mom a bottle of water. _

"_Yeah, Yeah, everything is literally all right." Lori sounded winded. _

_Chat: _

_-Guys… I'm losing faith. _

_-Shit this is going her way. _

_-Well if this is it, then this is it. _

_-Yeah I mean if a 5 time evo champ can't beat her then what else?_

_-Wait._

_-OMG-_

_-Holy shit! _

_-She choked! OMG SHE CHOKED!_

_Again down to the wire but Lori lost the round, it ended up in the last match, last round. _

"_Fucking shit! A single, LITERALLY a single mistake and I bite the dust!" Lori screamed while flipping off the screen. _

_Chat: _

_-So that's where Loan got it huh?_

_-Yeah, like mother , like daughter. _

_-Well she isn't screaming the N-word so she might be a bit better than her daughter. _

_-Final round boys. _

_-Our boy is looking good on this one. _

_-Yeah, I mean, I'm sure the soccer mom is not used to this kind of pressure. _

_-Yep, the difference between a pro and everybody else is how they react when the going gets tough. _

_-AAAAAAAAAAaaaand she is making a comeback. _

_-THIS FUCKING PATCH SUCKS!_

_-Bullshit the life difference is too large. _

_-No! Dude don't get greedy! All you need is a jab, why are you using super!?_

_-CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP CHIP._

_-No…_

_-Is she is fucking…?_

_-DAIGO PARRY! DAIGO PARRY! _

_-Come on my man, mash! Do something! _

_-She shimmied_

_-And that's her super _

_-...Did she just?_

"_I WON! LITERALLY IN YOUR FACE!" Lori threw the controller to the ground so hard that it bounced and crashed into the ceiling, all the while Lori continued to flip off the screen. _

"_Oh my god, mom! You are the best!" Loan tackled her mother and both fell into a puff sofa. _

_Chat: _

_-Well, if he had a second chance he would probably win. _

_-We lost our chance._

_-Awesome set. _

_-GG_

"_Sorry about the outburst guys, I just got literally too excited." Lori said to the chat, still giddy. _

_Chat:_

_-You are a smug bitch but I kinda like you_

_-Yeah_

_-Ahhh, she apologized sincerely, you don't see that all that much here._

_-She is actually cute, can we change Loan for her?_

"_Nah, mom, you deserve that pop off!" Loan said looking at her mother with admiration. _

"_But I would feel bad for all that teasing if I didn't give something in return." Lori said playfully. _

"_Mom?" Loan didn't know how to react as she saw her mother grab the back of her knees and lift them up in front of the camera. _

_Lori's big, flat feet were in display as well as her thick, sleek with sweat thighs but her spread legs were putting the real star of the show front and center her tight booty shorts left nothing to the imagination as it contoured almost everything in her crotch and the little that it couldn't it was because it was peeking out. _

_Chat: _

_-Holy shit!_

_-YESSS! YESSSS! YESSSSS!_

_-Archive this!_

_-Archiving this!_

_-FEEEET! OMG BEAUTIFUL GLORIOUS FEEEEET! _

_*This streamer has been suspended and is awaiting review* _

"_Wow, mom, that was… bold?" Loan didn't really know what to say. _

"_Sorry, dear, it was literally a heat of the moment kind of thing." Lori began laughing. _

"_That was fun, I can see why you like it so much!" Lori said getting up from the bean bag and plopping into the bed. _

"_Ahhhh I can finally lay on your bed and literally not start gagging." Lori said with relief. _

"_Yeah! That was the best stream ever!" Loan exclaimed with enthusiasm deciding to ignore the bed comment… since her mother was right about that. _

"_... Are you not mad? I literally just got you suspended." Lori said with regret and fatigue. _

"_Nah, There are tons of thots that do what you did just now daily and never get banned, besides I've screamed nigg-." Loan tried to calm her mother's concerns but the woman interrupted her mid sentence. _

"_I'm well aware of that incident and you were banned for 2 weeks because of that, I mean the strikes have to literally pile up or something." Lori was concerned but Loan was focused on something else. _

"_How did you know?" Loan said mistified. _

_Lori stood up and started to rummage through her discarded robe on the floor, then with a warm smile she presented her phone displaying an account on the streaming site, an account that listed a single subscription 'LoanTrash34'._

"_Never miss a stream." Lori said with pride. _

"_I've never given you a penny though, that would be redundant." Lori told her daughter with a jokingly haughty tone of voice. _

_Loan was overwhelmed, she began sobbing and clutching the phone close to her chest, that was proof, proof that her mother approved, proof that she cared and this day was an even bigger proof of that, she took that phone and held it as if she was trying to fuse it with herself in fear of it all disappearing. _

"_What is it dear?" Lori comforted her child and lightly hugged her. _

"_Why do you like me? It was easier to think that I was just a disappointment." Loan sobbed out. _

"_Why would you be a disappointment?" Lori said with a warm voice. _

"_I can't go outside my room, I make money by donations, I suck at anything social and- and- and you, you are successful, you lead people and you are the most beautiful woman alive… How can I compare? How can I be anything remotely like you?" Loan sobbed into her mother's chest but Lori cupped her daughter's chin in to be able to look at her eyes. _

"_You just made up for all the money you weren't making in a day, I would never be able to do that. Your audience just loves you, you built and maintained a fan base you also kept up interacting with the chat, how is that not social skill? And finally if I am the world's most beautiful woman…" Lori got close to her daughter's ear and whispered. _

"_You look just like me." Lori felt Loan squeeze her tightly in a hug._

"_I love you more than anything." Lori embraced her daughter tightly, warmly and lovingly as Loan broke down holding into her mother like a castaway to a piece of wood, until... _

_*BRAAAAAAP* Both women stood stunned after the sonorous gas destroyed the moment with no merci. _

"_W-way to kill the moment, Loan." Lori had a deep blush and avoided her daughter's gaze at all cost but Loan just giggled. _

"_If it had been me, it would have sounded a bit like *BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP*" Loan let out a long, wet fart. _

"_Ohhh! God, what is literally wrong with you?" Lori gagged a bit. _

"_Me? I'm getting a whiff of the one you let out… and it's way worse, mine are louder though." Loan said with a big smile, Lori sounded surprised but then a mischievous smirk appeared on her face._

"_Hah, you think? *BRAAAAAAAAAPP*" Lori ripped out another and after a few minutes and an entire wind orchestra both of them were laughing still in each other's arms and lying on the bed. _

"_Hey mom?" Loan shyly stammered. _

"_What is it?" Lori regained enough breath to answer. _

"_Could you sleep here tonight? I mean, it would be comfortable, my room is no longer a mess." Loan said hopefully. _

"_You know, I literally was about to ask you the same thing." Lori smiled warmly. _

"And the morning after I was notified that that little stunt cost me my account completely, mom was right, those things do pile up." Loan gave a satisfied sigh.

"Your family is weird." Was Jona's whole response.

"Pffft, you don't know the half of it." Loan said finally looking comfortable and relaxed.

Jonah looked at the time and gasped.

"Don't you have to go, Lyle didn't seem like the most permissive dude." Jonah said concerned.

"He isn't." Loan said with an innocent smile.

"Then go."

"I can't, I already made the excuse that I was going to stay over with a friend, they would get more suspicious if I just came back." Loan showed the messages on her phone.

"Didn't you say you didn't have any friends?" Jonah sounded unconvinced.

"She is a very special exception." Loan shrugged, Jonah got angry and just took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll sleep on the couch." Jonah said annoyed but he then felt a hand holding his sleeve.

"Don't do that, please." Loan quietly pleaded.

"I already told you, I'm not getting you pregnant." Jonah was exasperated.

"No. I promised, I just don't want you to sleep on the couch, at least let me-." Loan desperately said but Jonah cut her off.

"I'm not letting a guest sleep on the couch." Jonah took Loan and led her to his bed.

"You stay there." Joanah said firmly and Loan's brow furrowed.

"No." Loan said just as firmly.

"I'm not discussing this." Jonah simply let go of her and plopped into the couch but his peace was disturbed when he felt something just land on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Jona was getting just a bit peeved.

"I made you have one of the worst weeks of your life, I forced my way into your home and asked very weird favors from you, and yet you call me a guest and let me take the bed? I have some shame left in me, you know?" Loan said aggressively.

"Could have fooled me." Jonah retorted.

"If you are sleeping on the couch, then I'm sleeping on the couch too." Loan cling tightly to Jonah.

"Why are you even this clingy with me? You met me last week!" Jonah screamed at Loan and felt her grip soften but also felt her snuggling up to him.

"Let's just share the bed… please." Loan sobbed out and Jonah once again conceded.

"I swear I'm gonna find out why I can't just fucking say no to her."Jonah grumbled under his teeth as Loan guided him by his sleeve to his own bed.

Once in the bed Loan embraced the young man, locked his head under her chin, her left hand softly played with his hair and her left gently caressed his back. Jonah could hear a content sigh from the woman, this made him choke back tears, why? Oh why did he feel like this woman that has known him for little more than a week cared more about him than the woman he once fucking married?

"I love you, you know?" Loan said as if she had read his mind.

"There is nothing more important to me than my family, my precious little babies and you… you breathed new life to all of them in the span of a single week, something that I've been hoping to happen for a while but I didn't know how to do it." Loan let out a little giggle.

"Lyle was mad but he was more enthusiastic that I've seen him in a while… while he talked about how much he wanted to disembowel you but you know… progress." Jonah felt her coaxing him closer.

"Lani and Lizy happily joined in, Lemy and Gwen seem to like you a lot… This weekend was the most fun we've had in… wow, I really can't remember how long. Anyone that has that effect on my family..." Loan cupped Jonah's face with both hands and slowly turned his head to see eye to eye.

"Has earned a precious place in my heart." Loan no longer looked anxious, scared or tired, she just looked peacefully content.

Jonah was in turmoil right now, this woman, he wanted to hate this woman, for the love of god he wanted to just turn his back on her and not care… but for the life of him he couldn't, he wouldn't push her away when she slowly pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips that for some reason felt more loving than anything else that Jonah had ever experienced.

"Hey… Loan." Jonah was now sure that he didn't actually want to reject her but he was also sure that he couldn't trust her, so he tried a last hail Mary to make her lose interest in him.

"I know it might be risky considering that you all have the same dad and all your mothers are related, but I don't know, maybe it would turn out allright, I mean, I've heard that all that incest stuff gets truly awful after one or two generations." He just tried to convince her to go back to her old life that's it but panic quickly settled in Loan's face and she jumped out the bed as if it were made of hot coals, all the peace in her face gone now looking like or even worse than when he caught her masturbating in the office.

"Oh god… Lemy didn't tell you the whole story, did he?" Loan said fear dripped off her every word.

"What do you mean?" Jonah was now confused.

"Do you know our father's name?" Loan desperately asked.

"Again with this? Lemy said that he was a comic book artist but I sincerely don't know him." Jonah said annoyed but Loan began pulling her hair in a panic.

"Of course you don't know about him from his work! He was a ghost artist in all of the projects he was in, even in his account where he did commissions he kept a seudonim, he HAD to keep a low profile, what I meant is if Lemy didn't tell you?" Loan talked as she was once again trying to dig a ditch with her feet.

"No he-." Loan stopped on a dime and simply muttered something.

"Loud." Jonah stood up and got near Loan to hear better, she looked at him with big wet eyes, sincerely afraid but she repeated a bit louder but shaky.

"Lincoln Loud." Jonah's eyes went wide but Loan continued.

"His name was Lincoln Loud… our grandparents had 11 kids… he was the middle child, the story Lemy told you was not just about a man seducing 10 sisters at the same time, it was about a brother keeping a physical relationship with all his siblings a secret for decades." Loan was now shaking afraid of Jonah's response but the man was stunned stiff, he was unmoving and unresponsive.

"Jonah… we already are products of incest." Loan tentatively continued and Jonah suddenly shot past her to kneel in front of the toilet.

Loan saw Jonah's puking form with hesitation, she wanted to kneel behind him and caress his back but she stopped herself and ran. After a bit Jonah stood up, his stomach didn't feel well and foul stench and taste was coming from his mouth, he absent mindedly flushed the toilet and turned to leave the bathroom.

"Here." Loan hesitantly said just outside the door holding out a glass of water, she was making herself as small as possible and hanging her head low. Jonah grabbed the glass and took a gulp to slush the water in his mouth.

"Do… Do I disgust you?" Loan was a single push away from breaking into tears, Jonah for his part postponed the answer until after he spat the water in the sink and finished the rest of the water.

"I told you that you disgusted me before, do you really think that knowing what kind of abomination you people are would change that opinion for the better?"

"Do you hate us?" Loan was now weeping but she stopped when she felt something she really didn't expect. Jonah embraced her and like that they went back to lay in bed.

"Sadly for me… I don't." Jonah now felt disgusted at himself because he indeed could not bring himself to hate that little freak club.

"Thank you." Loan kept weeping and clasped their hands together. They fell asleep like that.

***The next morning***

Jonah was preparing to go to work, Loan and him pacted that he would go out first and she would go out a half an hour later to not raise suspicion, though Jonah doubted that it would be only half an hour, because the moment she opened her eyes she had been glued to his console.

"Remember to lock when you go out… IF you go out." Jonah said sarcastically already at the door but Loan stopped him.

"I'm not giving you a goodbye kiss." Jonah said annoyed with bags under his eyes and Loan who somehow looked radiant and refreshed today just blushed and giggled.

"Were you thinking about giving me one?" Loan smiled warmly.

"...No." Jonah's brow furrowed.

"What's with you today? Sheesh." Jonah said before turning back but Loan hugged him from behind stopping him once more.

"We've been hiding our whole lives… this past decade more zealously than the rest, and I came after you because I needed someone to help, I went about it the wrong way, everything could have ended horribly but as it turns out I picked just the right person to help." Loan said giddy.

"It hasn't ended badly YET. That's what you should be saying." Jonah gave a heavy sigh and separated from Loan to leave but her hand on his shoulder stopped him for a third time.

"Now wha-? *Gasp*" Jonah turned around with all the intent to harshly scold Loan but she was holding in front of his eyes her phone, said phone was currently displaying the photo of Lori Loud spreading her legs for chat and Jonah's only thought was 'OMG she could break my neck with those thighs… and boy! that camel to-".

"See? Told you." Loan abruptly cut any thought Jonah had and happily bounced back into the apartment closing the door behind her.

"God fucking damn it! This just keeps getting weirder and weirder!" Jonah cleaned the drool on his mouth and finally left to go to work grumbling all the way.

***Author's Notes* **

**Fucking finally, I rewrote this like 4 times before getting something I was happy with, I would have released this like back in January but I'm sure it would have been a whole lot worse.**

**But well looking back to everything I've released on this site has been pretty much a rough draft then me taking my time with this one was a nice experience too, I hope this was BETTER than anything else I've done here. **

**Thanks for your time and I hope that it won't take as long for more chapters.**


End file.
